


Beyond the Hill

by confizzledworld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confizzledworld/pseuds/confizzledworld
Summary: Daichi is the hero of prophecy, the one born with immense power and the strong soul meant to carry the Celestial Sword.Koushi is the reigning Demon King. How he ended up in that position, absolutely none of his subjects understand. This happens during the first conflict between humans and demons.Koushi has one wish, to be able to say “hello” to the hero, even if it becomes his final words.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Their Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome! This story will initially be heavily based of the work MaoYuu, a light novel/ manga/ anime that I have loved for many years. It took me time to settle on who I wanted to play each role, but this eventually became a DaiSuga story! Character names and titles will be used interchangeably, so please bear with me. Thank you!

_ I’m sorry _ , is what he would have said, if his traveling companions had been awake at the time. Daichi left long before the sun rose, having little to his name besides the clothes on his back and a satchel. He conserved his strength for the most part, keeping to a steady run through the wilderness. The demon realm was strange, for sure, as the sky hung overhead in a sickly yellow-green. Trees still grew, though the light above definitely wasn’t the sun. The earth squelched the same under his boots, but it bothered him that it was so damp without any sort of rainfall recently.

The man ran, his legs carrying him on with supernatural endurance. Daichi was, after all, the Hero of the Prophecy. From birth, the Church somehow  _ knew _ it would be him, and thus was taken from his family to be raised well. He never went a day hungry, he grew up sturdy and strong. He was a model student, the epitome of a good man. The priests were proud of the person they raised.

As he kept pace, he breathed the word to summon his celestial sword, “Oathkeeper!” In his open hand, liquid light took the shape of a broadsword, solidifying into a near white, silvery blade. His grieves clanked harder into the dirt, his chainmail rattling at his incredible speed. The palace of the Demon King loomed ahead, and as he approached the door, he slashed his blade in a wide sweep. Needless to say, it was cut down cleanly. 

_ This is strange, _ as he ran down the halls.  _ Empty _ , they were barren as he followed the path to the central chamber. There wasn’t a single guard, not one soldier in sight. He pondered the possibility of a retreat, but it couldn’t have been known that he would show up so soon. Demons should have still been here!

He slammed open the solid, wooden doors inward, and nearly flew to the throne. A figure stood before it, shadows cast upon them from wavering torchlight. “Demon King, I am the Hero from the Human Realm!” His long strides cut across the grand hall. “Your reign of terror is over!”

As he leapt up the few steps to the figure, he saw hair that glowed like starlight. His horns were black and curled like that of a sheep. He saw a gentle smile, warm hazel eyes, and slender figure draped in fine silks.  _ Was this really the Demon King?  _

“Hello, Hero.” He bowed—more of a curtesy, holding his silvery cloak in his hands and lowered himself in time to miss the swing of the holy sword. 

_ Hello? _ Daichi felt lost. His sword de-materialized, falling apart in a swarm of fireflies and fading away. This wasn’t a time for pleasantries! He couldn’t focus on his sword, and so he grabbed for the dagger at his waist and withdrew it. As he swiped again, the Demon King shifted once more, missing the blow, yet holding that respectful pose. 

“What is wrong with you?” Daichi growled. “I’m here to kill you and stop the war between humans and demons, and here you are, trying to greet me!” He waved his dagger around, hands gesturing wildly at the situation in front of him. “Is this some sort of joke? You can’t possibly be the Demon King!”

“Oh, but I am. Here’s the proof of it.” The man before him unfastened buttons, exposing more of his soft, supple looking chest and revealed a crest shaped like a horned head. It was indeed the magic seal of the Demon King. Daichi looked away, cheeks dusted in pink.

“Don’t expose your bare skin to the enemy!” The Demon King tilted his head, not expecting this mildly scandalized reaction from the Hero. He smiled. “Jeez, you’re nothing like I imagined,” the hero grumbled. The smile on the Demon King seemed to grow. 

“While it’s true I’m not big and brawny like you,” the hero seemed to have winced at the word  _ big _ , “and I’m flabby compared to previous kings,” to which Daichi shot a confused stare, “I’m certainly just as ambitious as any of them.”

“What are you going on about?”  _ World domination? Human subjugation? Human genocide? _ Daichi was ready for any outlandish plot the demon may have had.

“Join me, Hero. Be mine?”

“I refuse.”

_ What? _ Both were hopelessly thrown off. 

“No?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Any room for negotiation?”

“No.” The Demon King began to pout. He stepped closer into the Hero’s space. Normally, Daichi would have surely sliced at him, but he was far too confused to make a move.  _ Join me? Be mine? What the hell? _

“Can we talk about this?”

“No way.”

“Not even over dinner?”

_ Dammit. _ Daichi did just travel halfway across a continent to attempt this slaying, not having stopped anywhere for food. He wasn’t even sure he ate something before leaving his team behind. He grumbled over his options.  “Maybe over dinner.”

“Then it’s a date!” The Demon King took his hands and the two glowed in a soft light. They were transported into a new room, one with wooden floors and a nicely set table with bowls of ramen at each seat. The fireplace blazed and it felt rather cozy. Daichi waited for the Demon King to partake in the meal first before taking his first bite. It could have been poisoned, though it made no sense to poison both bowls— or what if this was cooked with something only poisonous to humans and not demons, or—

“In regards to negotiations,” the Demon King started. Daichi was mid-slurp on his noodles. “I want to bring an end to the war.”

“With the demons winning,” he countered, after swallowing. That was the only rational thought. 

“No, not exactly.” Daichi was glad to have swallowed his food before that, relieved to avoid choking. “No one likes losing, Hero. I don’t want my people to lose anymore than you want yours to, but if a swift end to the war occurs, then no matter who ends up the victor, there will be grave consequences.”

“I’m not sure I’m following.” All he had ever been taught was that demons needed to be slain, that humanity’s future couldn’t be attained while they still laid claim in this realm. 

“Please, bear with me, it’s a lot to explain.” Daichi continued working on his ramen, as the Demon King spoke. 

The human realm consisted of many nations, typically divided into three regions: the Southern Nations, Central Nations, and the Northern Frontier. The Central Nations held the greatest of resources— cultivated food. The land was fertile and expansive, leaving much room to own livestock. The Northern Frontier had difficult soil, harsher climate like the South, and was generally considered inhospitable. The Southern Nations used to fair well— fishing had been the primary source for food in this region, but due to the war and proximity to demon settlements, fishing became nearly impossible. 

The South Nations became reliant on the Central ones, attaining much needed grains and meats, in exchange for keeping demons at bay. 

Daichi had traveled through the Central and Southern nations, he had seen the social disparity, but he never thought too deeply into it. Surely, it was just due to poor circumstances for the Southern Nations. It had to be because of the demon raids. 

“The Demon Nations have unified under the banner of claiming human territory and subjugating your people, but even under one force, there’s in-fighting between the nations. Resources will eventually become scarce, driving up the need for war and invasion to balance supply and demand. It’s happening in the human realm too.”

Humans were unified under the banner of the Church, considering all demons enemies and squatting on lands that many believed to originally belong to humans. It’s true that, through the war, people have been sustaining themselves, but what would happen afterwards? What would the world look like? Would it be the peace he’s been fighting for?  “So what do you propose?”

“I ask that you be mine, Hero.” Before he could protest, the Demon King rose a hand to continue, “I cannot offer you the world, as it’s not mine to give. I cannot even offer you half of the world, as it would just breed more fighting. I ask for you, your time, and your help to achieve my dream.”

“Your dream being?”

“To see what’s beyond the hill.” The Demon King stood, walking towards the fireplace. “Have you ever on your travels thought  _ I wonder where we will be next? _ That’s what I want.” Many trinkets decorated the mantle, but the demon took a hooded lantern from it. Once held, it glowed a faint blue light. A hand was offered to Daichi, and without question was taken.  _ It’s so soft _ , especially compared to his callused hands. 

The world around them changed. The plaster walls became open fields, the floorboards to wild flowers. The sky was blue with fluffy clouds lazily drifting away. The Demon King held his hand and led him over the hill on the horizon, and stopped right at the crest. A thriving village filled the valley, a river cutting through it, and travelers dotted the roads leading to the gates. 

Such prosperity could only be seen in the Central Nations, but this was a place that Daichi had seen once. This particular village was nearly rubble by the time he arrived. There were few survivors, none of whom would speak of the atrocities that occurred. He healed who could be saved, he fed them what little food he had. His teammates helped him, but the soldiers who had been in the village before them? They demanded the aid before the common folk. They hoarded the food that was spared, and they couldn’t seem to care for the injured. 

“This is what I want, a peace that lasts.” Daichi was surprised that he allowed those words to be free. 

The Demon King looked to him with the warmest of smiles, one that crinkled his eyes closed with just how big it was. For a moment, the Hero was breathless. The horned man set down the lantern on an invisible surface, and the reverie broke around them. The warm dining room came into view and they stood in front of the fireplace together. Daichi looked to their joined hands, then immediately withdrew. 

“I ask once again, Hero,” the Demon King, more serious now, more firm than gentle. “Be mine, help me see what is beyond the hill.”

“What would I get in return?” He said it before, the world couldn’t be given, not even half of it. Surely, it was known that money wouldn’t sway him. What in the world could the Demon King offer to sway him?

“I only have myself to give in return.” He extended his hand out to Daichi. It was not in the manner of a handshake, but as if offering his hand in marriage. “That is, if you would have me.”

The Hero felt himself smile. Somehow, the Demon King’s words felt sincere, somehow the future he showed seemed attainable. “How can I trust you?”

“Promises and contracts are things I hold with the utmost respect.” His surety, the resolve in his voice, it all rang true. Gently, Daichi took his hand. Carefully, the Hero allowed himself to make this deal. Hopefully, this wasn’t going to end poorly. 

“Then I am yours, Demon King.”

“As I am yours, Hero.”


	2. A Quaint New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Lord and the Hero of Prophecy make their plans and move to Karasuno, a small village on the outskirts of human civilization. Daichi meets an exceptionally beautiful Maid and loyal servant to the Demon King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a bit of this story written thus far, but am starting the proofreading process and will set time aside for editing. Please forgive me for any typos or strange wording that I miss regardless. Thank you and enjoy!

“My given name is Koushi Sugawara, though my Demon King Title is Silver Crow.” A more formal greeting was in order, as the Demon King took his new protégé to his room for the night. Calling each other by title alone was going to get awkward, as time persisted. He intended on becoming very familiar with the man.

“I am Daichi Sawamura, no fancy titles besides Hero.” He followed the demon down the hall, though the name Silver Crow didn’t seem to suit the slender man. _Maybe the hair? Or perhaps whatever magic he can do?_ There wasn't anything particularly _crow-like_ about the demon before him. 

“Then may I call you Daichi or would you prefer Sir Sawamura?” The Hero couldn’t help but laugh at the notion. It was such a mouthful, he often asked others to simply call him by name or just _hero_ . He couldn't get over how old it made him sound, when someone called him _sir._

“Daichi, preferably.”

“So it shall be, Daichi.” Somehow, his name sounded honey sweet from his lips. He had to tear his gaze away from the demon. _You swear your whole being to a person you never knew until today, and they do the same, and somehow you’re flustered by simple things like this? What is wrong with you?_ Daichi sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head.

“It would be silly to call you Demon King,” he began, as he stared at the endlessly tall ceilings. “Would calling you Koushi be too personal or—“

“Not at all! In fact, I would love it,” he laughed, though a bit nervous. There was a light dusting of blush on his cheeks, as Daichi noticed. “However, for my plan to work, I cannot be discovered. I need a different name.” 

Daichi pondered it for only the briefest of moments. “Then why not just Suga?”

“I like that,” Suga said, “It’s short and sweet.”

“Just like you.” The Demon King had just opened a door, before turning to his companion with a much deeper blush on his face. Daichi had been avoiding his gaze, but he dared a peek. Looking away from him now would be unbearable. 

“I am not short!” Suga not so gently punched Daichi in the side. He coughed, not used to someone actually landing a hit on him so easily. That cough definitely came out more of a laugh than anything else. The Demon King couldn’t help but laugh along. As his head tilted downward, something came clattering to the ground. A headband with a set of sheep horns attached to them. Daichi looked up, then down to the ground, then back to Suga.

“What? They weren’t real?” As if just stripped of his pants, Suga looked absolutely scandalized. He scrambled to get his false horns and placed them back on his head.

“Look,” Suga stammered. “If I didn’t have the horns, how would you have believed that I was the Demon King?” 

“I _was_ expecting someone taller and more muscular,” Daichi teased, but it seemed to hit a sensitive spot for the lithe king.

“I know I’m too soft,” Suga pouts. “I’m a twig compared to how big you are.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“Absolutely not!” Suga slipped into Daichi’s space and grasped onto one of his arms. “Look at how shapely these are. Your biceps are splendid, not to mention these shoulders.” Daichi wasn’t sure how to handle someone fawning over his form, and especially this closely. His brain might have short-circuited. “You’ve had a long journey, let’s get you to bed.”

“This isn’t your room, is it?” Inside, the room was lavish, fit for a king. The rug on the floor was massive and well woven. The bed, an actual bed with a frame and a fluffy mattress and several lush blankets and pillows— now beckoned Daichi. Such comforts haven't been known to him in a long time.

“And if it is?” The confidence in Suga’s face struck his nerves, waking him from the reverie of a heavenly slumber. 

“Will we be sharing?” Daichi mumbled, considering the implication of their newly formed pact, or contract, or whatever this was. Were they married? Didn’t spouses say things like that?

“You seem like you need the rest, and I have to finish gathering my things. We leave by daybreak.” Suga didn’t seem to want to say that, clearly having something else brewing in his mind behind those lovely eyes. “So do get some rest, Daichi.” 

Suga took a half step closer, leaned in closely, but seemed to have changed in his mind. He gives a gentle pat on Daichi’s shoulder before turning and continuing down the hallway. The ghost of the Demon King’s breath on his cheek set off kindling in his chest. It wasn’t a blaze, nor was it fireworks— definitely an ember, the start of something that could spread easily, if not tended to.

In the softness of the bed, Daichi laid off to the side, not wanting to take the entirety of the bed. He wasn’t _expecting_ the Demon King to return, and most definitely didn’t expect him to want to lay in the same bed so soon. _It’s not like that, we aren’t like that, stop thinking like that._ Besides, he needed to sleep. Their plans were simple— go to a village that hasn’t been ravaged by the war and help them prosper— it sounded simple enough.

* * *

  
  


It took three teleportation spells between the two of them to get to the village in question. They firstly travelled from the Demon Realm to the Human Realm. Daichi took them to a fishing village that was supposedly close to their destination, but Suga gave them the last cast to a worn crossroads. They travelled lightly, as the Demon King had already sent most of his things ahead of schedule. “How were you so sure that I was going to agree to this?” Daichi asked, as the two followed the road. “Were you planning to do this scheme anyways?”

“No, I don’t think this would have worked without you, I would have tried to find a different solution.” Suga had dressed down for this adventure, most notably not wearing those silly horns. He still wore a well fitted black, buttoned shirt, and grey trousers. Instead of that silvery cape, he wore a black cloak with silver embroidery. He would be known as Suga, the Silver Scholar, or so the Demon King told him. Daichi would be known as the Black Knight, due to the armor pieces that were provided to him by his new ally. It wasn’t like Daichi’s face was recognizable or anything.

_It will be fine, so long as everyone believes the rumors._

Suga made sure to have his servants spread the word of the clash between the Hero and the Demon King. Apparently, the two had mortally wounded one another. The hero fled to parts unknown, while the Demon King secluded himself to recover. It was believable enough, Daichi would have believed it.

“Why this village, and not one closer to the kingdom’s capital?” Daichi partially understood the rationale. This village was much closer to the demon realm than other settlements, but that meant they wouldn’t be noticed by the capital, right?

“If we start here, that gives us plenty of time to grow and experiment before people start catching on. We need the time before we attain the attention of others.” Suga glanced down to his hand, to Daichi’s hand, then considered just being outright with it, as he had been on their first night. Could that have been considered a date, them having dinner together? _We swore ourselves to the other, surely I can do this!_ No, no he could not. His hand was left alone, and Daichi probably wasn’t looking anyways.

“I suppose that makes sense, especially since you need to garner the trust of the villagers.” 

“My Lord!” A gentle voice drowned in the wind. 

“I had sent my most trusted aide to this village. I have faith that she has already won the hearts of the people.” Suga seemed incredibly sure of himself. “I’m excited for you to meet her, I just know you will like her.”

“My Lord!” Her voice cut through the gusts now, bringing attention to a beauty standing atop the hill they were approaching. She wore maid’s garments and a woolen cloak around her figure. She waved to them, the smallest of smiles gracing her lips. 

“Kiyoko!” Suga ran the rest of the way, greeting her with a warm hug. He giggled in her arms, as she giggled back at him. It felt like Daichi was watching childhood friends reuniting, and he felt the need to look away. Perhaps they were a pair? Maybe that contract they formed in the Demon Palace was just that, a contract and nothing more. That made sense, didn’t it?

“My Lord, you must act like a proper gentleman in front of the Hero.” The beautiful maid, Kiyoko, curtseyed. Her raven hair was braided and hung over one shoulder. Her glasses made her look studious, and her level voice gave her an air of maturity. Daichi now understood why Suga had been so sure of himself— there was no way anyone wouldn’t take kindly to this woman.

Daichi noticed something. “You both have beauty marks.” 

“Is that what humans call them?” Kiyoko asked, as she covered hers and her lips. Her pale face had a hint of pink to them. “They are considered blemishes among demons.”

Suga was blushing madly, holding his cheek and hiding the one under his eye. _Beauty mark? I can’t believe he noticed it, I thought it was small, something he wouldn’t see, surely he wasn’t looking at me that closely—_

“I mean, humans will say that too, but if they’re located near the eyes or lips, then it's considered a beauty mark because they,” he trailed off. How did he want to put it? _I guess the truth is the best I’ve got._ “They bring attention to those parts, which people tend to find attractive.”

Suga was not blushing, not at all. He wouldn’t let himself be caught flustered like this. “Ah, thank you, Daichi, what a lovely human thing to learn.” He choked on his awkward speech. “Kiyoko, has the home been prepared well?”

“Of course, My Lord,” she said in a quiet fashion. She met Daichi’s eyes for a moment, then led the two beyond the gates. Daichi had envisioned a smaller home, something secluded and discreet. Not a huge manor.

“Dare I ask how you could afford something so large?” It was a two story mansion, the gabled roof constructed of lovely green clay tiles, the courtyard was modest compared to the Demon Palace, but the fact that there was also a horses stable astounded him. Not to mention the acreage to allow gardening and work space.

“Legally, of course.” Kiyoko started, as she opened the grand double-doors for them. “The previous lord of this manor met an unexpected end, leaving this summer home abandoned. I took the liberty to furnish the place.” The carpet was elegant, a deep green with gold accents along the border. A grand painting of crows in flight took up the space where one would normally put a portrait of the manor’s current holders. Vases filled with flowers stood near the banisters of the stairs. 

The décor didn’t outright scream _I’m royalty_ , but it pulled it off as something modest and elegant. The place still gave a warm, welcoming feeling, much like the aura of the Demon King. “Kiyoko, you always do an amazing job!” 

“If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be fit to be the Maid of the Demon King.” 

“But not even a demon maid could have done this alone!” Daichi looked about, and there wasn’t another soul in the whole building. Did demons have souls?

Suga couldn’t help but giggle and follow around Daichi. Each room was indeed furnished, as to be expected of Kiyoko and her diligence. The kitchen was well stocked with equipment and food. The dining room was lovely, silverware and dining ware to match. The den had a set of lounge chairs and a loveseat by the fireplace, with a game table and storage for other things. The bedrooms were nice, even the servant quarters looked comfortable. 

“She’s simply one hell of a maid.” Daichi and Suga had entered the final bedroom, what was considered the master’s suite. The bed looked as lovely as the one in the Demon Palace, though the room wasn’t nearly as large, due to the numerous bookshelves lining the walls. “Not to mention she has a few tricks up her petticoat.”

“Remind me never to place bets against her.” Daichi considered the room before him. Maybe they could sleep in shifts? Perhaps demons didn’t sleep or they didn’t need as much, however the hero had no clue how to approach the conversation ahead of him. There were other beds, and that couch in the den?

“You should sleep first,” they blurted out together. They shared a stare before sharing a laugh. Suga, however, yawned first.

“See? You should rest first.” Daichi did his best to hide his own yawn. The Demon King had sleepy eyes, and such a soft pout on his lips. “I want to explore the area a little more, and you need to get some rest.” It was like a protest was in the works, but Daichi wasn’t going to lose this argument. He took Suga by the hand and led him to bed. There wasn’t a fight, no resistance whatsoever. The Demon King very willingly got into bed, but upon trying to turn to leave, Daichi found himself stuck.

Suga held onto his hand. “Hey, um…”

“Yes?” Daichi didn’t pull his hand away. Suga couldn’t meet his eyes, as he wouldn’t look away from their joined hands.

“Your hand is warm.”

“Yours is cold.” 

Suga blushed, and choked a little on his words. “Is that so? I’m sorry.” He tried to retreat, but Daichi didn’t let go just yet.

“It’s fine,” he assured, with a gentle squeeze. “Get some sleep, I’ll check in later.” With that, the Hero left the Demon King alone in bed. Suga’s cheeks puffed, as he buried himself under lavish comforters. 

_Why did I say something so stupid?_ He cupped his cheek, feeling the remnants of his warmth and sighed. _I'll try to properly ask him next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will attempt to update this story weekly, so please bear with me. Thank you kindly for the kudos and the comments thus far! See you next week. :)


	3. A Midnight Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi doesn't want to sleep yet, but someone beckons him to go to bed already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely intended on saving this until next week, but I found that this chapter was a little short and that it was fine to just drop this. Thank you!

Daichi explored the outer reaches of Karasuno. The rolling hills were speckled with patches of forest teeming with wildlife. He avoided hunting for the time being, just to get a sense of what lurked in the shadows. Wild boar and bears made their homes in this place, along with deer and small game like rabbits and pheasants. 

“I guess I should work on my archery skills.” A magic sword would be good against bigger beasts, but smaller things? Not so much. Those larger animals would fetch a good price for meats or skins. Having those sort of goods would be beneficial to the village, and maybe draw in trade? It would make this area more habitable, with less menacing creatures in the night. _Now to acquire a bow_...

“Sir Hero,” a gentle voice called, startling the man from his thoughts. He whipped around and saw the lovely maid staring at him. It only slightly bothered him that he didn’t hear the rustling of her skirt or her footsteps in the dark. “It is late and your bed awaits.”

“Suga needs rest first,” he nearly yawned out. Daichi rubbed the sleep from his eyes, showing a smile that he knew looked tired. “Besides, I want to get a good idea of the village when it’s asleep.”

“That’s a fair inquiry, but you need rest too. If sleeping in the same bed as my master bothers you—”

“It’s not that—I mean, I wasn’t intending to, but um…” Kiyoko stared at the stuttering mess that was the Hero. She tried not to smile or giggle at him, but it couldn’t be helped. She covered her mouth with a hand, showing a bit of modesty in such a simple gesture. 

“There is another bedroom prepared for you, so please return to the manor.” It was a long trek back to the manor, but a dark one. The maid had not brought a lantern with her, and the hero had used the moonlight to his advantage. Clouds shrouded the little village, and he couldn’t help but cast light of his own. 

Kiyoko looked over her shoulder, as the Hero cast a spell, producing a faint orange light for them. It was as if he were conjuring his sword, but the process stopped with just the speckles of light emitting from his palm. Warmth came from the man, even she could feel it several steps ahead of him. “It’s no wonder that you are the hero.”

He laughed at that. He has heard it enough times in his life, but to hear it from a demon should be interesting. “What makes you say that?”

“You bring warmth and a sense of security, something like, ‘ _you may fall, but I’ll be there to catch you,’_ if that makes sense.” Daichi has heard things like _because you’re big and strong, because you look so cool with that sword_ and other superficial things. This was something that only his party members would say, surrounding a campfire and with some wine in their systems. Such honesty was strange to hear.

“Thank you.” Maybe he wanted to be something like those words, he hoped he brought that sort of feelings to others. He had people relying on him, depending on him to bring peace, so why shouldn’t he have that kind of aura?

“You bring a sense of hope to My Demon King, and for that, I thank you.” He wasn’t sure if he was blushing due to her formality or by bringing up Suga in their conversation. “It is out of line for me to say this, however,” she cleared her throat, “if you crush My Lord’s dreams, I will be left with no choice but to crush yours as well.” Her voice was level, aloof even. How someone could so casually threaten another, yet remain so calm, Daichi could respect that.

“He wants to see what is beyond the hill, and I want something like that as well.” They approached the safety of their manor. The Hero was directed to his modest room and left with a somber farewell for the evening. The bed didn’t look as comfortable as the Demon King’s chambers, but it was better than the trees he had grown accustomed to sleeping against. He shed his armor and crawled under the blankets with a soft grunt. _Can he really achieve a lasting peace like that_ though? Daichi allowed himself to fall asleep, thinking of the Scholar, his aspirations, and his own wishes.


	4. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga wanted to relax with Daichi after a frustrating day, but it seems that company couldn't stay away.

A storm overtook the village of Karasuno the day after. The harsh winds and heavy rains made it difficult for Daichi to do much. He wanted to explore the woods more, figure out the walking distance between the village and other places, or maybe just swing his sword around to keep himself in shape. He accompanied Suga to his meeting with the village leader rather than be home alone. He tried to sit still and pay attention to the words being spoken, but it was like the Demon King was talking  _ at _ the old man, rather than  _ with _ him. The Village Leader had his eyes on the Scholar the whole time, but he wasn't paying much attention to anything being said.

“Has humanity crumbled to lusty brutes?” Suga ranted, while Daichi sighed. True, the Hero was incredibly uncomfortable from witnessing the unwanted advances of the aging village leader towards the Scholar, but Suga didn’t seem phased by _that_ issue. What truly angered him, as the Demon King mocked in the old man’s voice, “ _ I don’t understand what you are going on about, you’re using too many big words, can’t you use those pretty lips for something other than this? _ I was using very basic terms, I even recited it to you before going to him about it! _ ” _

“You imitated him too well, and I did not like that.” Suga turned to look at his companion with a chuckle, as they entered the manor. As they hung their cloaks, he saw the seething anger boiling under Daichi's usually composed self. The Hero hated that he was this transparent around the Demon King, but he had hoped that the people he was fighting for would be…  _ I don’t know, a little more decent? _ "How could you stand him talking to you like that?"

"It wasn't anything I haven't heard before," he sighed, as they kicked off their boots and ascended the staircase. "I wouldn't know where to begin with all the things I heard when I first became Demon King."

They entered the den, the flames in the hearth mere embers. Daichi placed a few logs into the ashes and cast a simple fire spell. Suga seated himself in the loveseat, his black doublet open and his white shirt half removed as well. The silver accents of his clothing glistened in the firelight. The crest of the demon king was in stark contrast to pale skin, to which Daichi attempted to avoid staring at. He seated himself on the floor, poking at the fireplace with a rod to move the logs now and then.

Suga’s ramblings trailed off and a silence befell them. The outside world was wet, thunderous, and loud, but here— the fire crackled, their breathing mingling in with the silence. The Demon King couldn’t stand to see the back of the Hero for much longer. “Daichi,” he began, though much louder than he intended. He softened his voice, “Why don’t you sit here?”

“The fire needs tending to.”

“It’s fine for now, you’ve added plenty of logs to keep it going.” The comforts of cushioned chairs and a downy mattress made him soft all too quickly. The man stood, shaking the pins and needles from his legs. He winced as he padded over to the sofa. “Come here.” Daichi sat down beside the Demon King, and yet, Suga looked frustrated. His cheeks puffed out, the firelight drowning out his blush. 

“What’s with that face?”  _ How cute. _

“There is a… ritual that human women do, that I’d like to try, if that’s okay.” Suga sounded stiff, as if he had rehearsed these words only a few dozen times without finding the right pace for them. Daichi tilted his head, not allowing himself to interrupt the Demon King. “I’ve read that resting one’s head on another’s lap gives the one who lays down more energy, and I know that I’m not a good model for the experiment, but—”

“Okay,” Daichi said, and situated himself. It may have required him to have his legs hang off the arm of the sofa, but he rested his head on Suga’s lap. The Scholar was unsure what to do with his hands, let alone what to say or think. He didn't expect this to happen so easily. Was Daichi embarrassed? Maybe a little. Was Suga embarrassed? Absolutely so. Whatever he felt was more than worth the look he got to revel in. “Is this comfortable for you?”

“For me? This was for your comfort, Daichi!” He huffed, but relaxed upon seeing the Hero’s smile.  _ It’s like the sun _ , so warm, something to bask in. “Are you comfortable? I’m sorry that I’m not more—”

“Don’t apologize, this is good.” Daichi closed his eyes and settled in. Sharing the company of another person again felt nice, but sharing the space of another wasn’t something he expected to enjoy this much. 

A gentle hand patted his head. A soft sound of satisfaction slipped from Suga’s lips. Daichi opened one eye to look up to him. “It’s soft and fluffy,” he praised, his face lit up with a smile. All his previous frustrations of the day seemed to have vanished, and Daichi was glad to help with that. He could hype up an army, but trying to educate in economics and agriculture wasn’t his strong suit.  _ Wait… _

“Why not start a school? Usually the Church provides basic education, but Karasuno doesn’t have a church.” Suga’s mouth gaped at the proposal. He held Daichi’s face and smooshed his cheeks between his cold hands.

“You are brilliant and don’t ever let others tell you otherwise!”

Lightning struck dangerously close by. The manor shook from the thunder and distressed cries came from the horse stables. Driven by instinct, Daichi leapt up and practically flew down the stairs. He snatched his cloak on the way out the door, noticing that Suga was not too far behind him. They tugged on their boots and ran out into the pelting rain to the stables.

They checked in on the horses, finding them restless and terrified, though Daichi could tell something besides the storm riled them up. The door to the stable had been opened already, though he was sure that he was the first to arrive. He cast his light spell, now realizing he had not brought a lantern. Behind him, Suga came up, and gently touched his arm as both their eyes settled on the haystack. 

Two girls, a teenager and a younger child, laid huddled and terrified. The elder of the two was blonde, petite, very shaken but quiet. The younger had ginger hair in disarray, weeping loudly into the others chest. Their clothes were tattered, clearly hand-me-downs that had been repaired several times over. What they had on their feet could not be called _shoes_ even if one used their imagination.

“Ah, you’ve found more runaways,” Kiyoko said, holding a lantern in her hands as she approached. The girls shuddered upon hearing her cool tone.

“Runaways?” Daichi looked upon them more closely.  _ Perhaps they ran from a war torn town, maybe they lost their parents to a demon, maybe disease devastated their village— _

“They are slaves,” the maid spoke coolly, as she pushed her glasses up. The light from the lantern hid her eyes.

“Slaves? Slavery is illegal—”

“It’s perfectly legal in this country, it’s known as serfdom.” Daichi had to ponder this for a time. It was true that the Central and Southern nations allowed serfdom. People could have homes and families, they could cultivate the land that they were loaned. The only thing they didn’t have was the freedom of choice in regards to what job the Lord of the Land would give to them. If they left the land, they wouldn’t have a home. They weren’t paid, so they wouldn’t have the money for any purchases. They may have had restrictions, but they were shackled down. He started to have second thoughts on the matter.

“What have you been doing with runaways thus far, Chief Maid?” Suga looked upon these two with interest, though the Hero couldn’t tell if it were out of sick curiosity or scholarly innocence.

“It is the law to report runaways and to immediately turn them in to the authorities.”

“Please,” the older girl gasped, as she held down her sobs. “Please, just let us stay for the night, then we will leave by morning. Just give us time,” she begged, as she clung hard to the other child. They were soaked and hiding in the hay meant for the horses. Suga looked to the maid. To most, she would still appear as neutral as she always was, but an anger was boiling under the surface. 

“You, who barges into the home of My Lord, have no right to bargain here.” Kiyoko remained level with them. “You leave your fate in others’ hands, which makes you nothing more than a bug. Not even human.”

Daichi attempted to interrupt, but Suga tugged on his arm. The hero wanted to fight those words, but somehow, the Demon King quelled his anger with a single stare. 

“You’re a big meanie,” the little girl yelled through her tears.

“Natsu, hush,” the other said, pulling her back.

“No, she is a big meanie and she should know!” She tore away from the older girl, embolden with rage in her little body. “We made it this far! We held onto our fate and ran away, we found shelter!” 

“So you were bold enough to leave, but with what money or tools do you have to take care of yourselves? Are you going to rely on the generosity of every stranger you meet to get by?” That made the little girl crumble back to tears. “My Lord,” Kiyoko turned to Suga, who was deep in thought. She curtseyed, as graceful as always. “What shall you have me do?”

“For now,” the Demon King began, “draw them a bath and get them proper clothing. We can’t have them catching a cold.” With that, Suga turned around. “Please, feed them too, do not argue with me on the matter.” He pulled his hood over, and returned to the manor. Daichi looked between the Demon King, then to the Maid with the runaways. He turned to follow Suga out.

"As you wish, My Lord." Kiyoko drew her hood up and lead the two shaken girls out of the stables.


	5. Hired Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Manor on the hilltop overlooking Karasuno has new help in its halls.

Kiyoko did as asked of her. She drew a warm bath for the two, who turned out to be half-sisters. Hitoka was the older of the two, and Natsu had been the child of their former landlord. When that had been discovered by their lord, circumstances changed swiftly for their family. Their mother had fallen ill, their father had broken his leg while working the fields, then sickness befell their middle siblings. The landlord had ordered for the home to be burned, to prevent the spread of illness, which left these two destitute. Instead of remaining in the hands of the cruel lord, they ran away.

Kiyoko managed to find clothing that would suit the children for now. It was enough to make them presentable, though not quite fitted correctly. They had been covered in bruises and cuts, especially on their bare feet. What kind of Maid of the Demon King would she be, if she didn’t tend to these things? Shoes were going to take time, but socks were plentiful in the House of the Always Cold Demon King.

After a decent meal, the girls were well tended to, as per orders. Kiyoko led them back to her Lord, and curtseyed upon entering the den. Suga stood from a plush sofa, a slight frown on his lips. Daichi had spent the last hour going back and forth with Suga in regards to the legality of serfdom, why it has become such a key component in today’s economy, and how there’s so little difference between serfdom and slavery.

“Thank you,” Hitoka said, before anyone else could speak. She bowed her head, having a difficult time meeting any of their gazes. “Thank you for the clothing and the food, but please, we will run away. Just give us until morning, I beg of you.”

“And you will continue to beg for the rest of your lives?” Kiyoko didn’t even look at them, as she spoke. She was watching Suga and Daichi, gauging their reactions. “One who cannot grasp fortune cannot be called humans.” Daichi was upset, while Suga remained soft in his expression. “A slave is not too different from a maid. They follow the orders of their master, carry out duties and tend to their master’s whims.”

“You know I’ve never viewed you as such, Kiyoko.” Suga looked upset by those words. His brows furrowed, while Kiyoko remained neutral in expression.

“I know this, My Lord, and that is why I cannot bear to look at these bugs.” She curtseyed, her head bowed slightly. She held her pose gracefully. “What will you have done?”

Hitoka had been biting her lip so hard, but she couldn’t bear this anymore. She would not let anyone else choose the fate of her or Natsu. “Make us human!” She fell to her knees, and tugged her sister down with her. She pressed her forehead to the floorboards, making herself as small as possible. “Please, turn us into humans.” _This may be begging, but I won't run away from this!_

“Then apologize.” Hitoka blinked away her tears, as she lifted her head to the sound of the Chief Maid’s voice. “Apologize to the owners of this household.” The older serf girl stumbled over her apology, but the cold woman spoke once more, “one should not cower on the floor, when speaking.”

As the Chief Maid had done on several occasions, Hitoka repeated her gestures. Slowly, she rose. The blonde held her skirt in quivering hands, with one foot crossed before another, and her head slightly bowed, she curtseyed to the lords of the manor. “I am sorry for becoming a burden upon you and this home.”

“Is that all?” Kiyoko pressed.

“I ask that you help my sister and I to become human.”

The lords of the home were quiet. Daichi reevaluated his beliefs of the Chief Maid. Despite her beauty and usually quiet nature, she truly was a demon with her straight-forward, cutting words.

“My Lord, though I am a capable maid and this is home is nothing to your prior palace, I believe help is in order. May we hire a maid?” Daichi hadn’t expected such words from her. With all that talk of bugs and them not being humans, this wasn’t what he expected from the Maid. He wanted to protest her words, not the actions unfolding, so he remained quiet and watched.

“Teach them well, Kiyoko.” Suga smiled warmly. With that, they were escorted to what would be designated as their sleeping quarters. Suga removed his doublet, then began unbuttoning his shirt. Daichi looked away, and Demon King took notice. “Are you shy, Daichi?”

“Couldn’t you wait to disrobe yourself in your room?”

“Would you mind joining me in bed, Hero?” Suga was so unbearably close. His skin was pale like the moon, his eyes were dark and pretty, and his hair had a soft halo in the firelight.  _ He’s too pretty. _

“Did you have too much wine with dinner? No way.” 

* * *

The following days were long and difficult to say the least. Kiyoko took to the newcomers well, and while Natsu may have been a little too young to be as proficient as her sister Hitoka, they both adapted well to their new jobs. Suga proposed establishing a small school within his home for those who wished to attend. Needless to say, the nobles of the village and those who had enough money to their names sent their children his way.

Daichi helped where he could. He arranged tables for a more appropriate classroom setting. He purchased items from the merchants in the village, such as parchment and ink, for Suga. When that was done, other tasks were completed, such as driving off the wild boars from the forests near the manor, or catching tonight’s dinner. 

“Mr. Hero!” A sing-songy voice echoed through the woods. “We made lunch for you!” Natsu shrilled, as she pranced through the woods with a wicker basket in arms. “It’s super yummy looking!”

“Natsu,” he called, as he leapt out of a nearby tree. Daichi brushed some leaves from his hair. “You really shouldn’t go running around in the woods by yourself.”

“But you made the forest safe!” As proving such, Daichi had set up a small space for a picnic. The two sat on a blanket which Natsu had brought along, and she had sat out his food. “I hope you like it, Hitoka tried very hard with the eggs.” It was a simple looking sandwich, but the omelette between the bread was good. It had bits of ham, herbs he had found previously, and a slice of cheese that had melted nicely. 

Daichi noticed the young girl and the drool sneaking its way over her lips. He sighed with a smile and took a knife and cut the sandwich in half. “Here, you should try how good her cooking is.”

“Thank you, Mr. Hero!” She stuffed her face immediately. She was as ravenous as a wolf with a fresh kill, though still very cute. Her ginger hair could only mildly be tamed into two ponytails, which was sufficient enough to keep out of her face. 

“You can call me  _ Daichi _ , I would prefer it, actually,” he said, after his first bite.

“Mr. Daichi, then!”

“That’s not what I meant,” he sighed, though he wasn’t going to press the issue anymore. The girl choked on her last bite, having practically inhaled her food. He offered his waterskin and she downed that in a few gulps. He finished his own food and helped her fold up the blanket into the wicker basket. “Let’s get back to the manor, we don’t want to worry your sister, do we?”

He squatted down and she caught onto what he was thinking. Natsu jumped onto his back and they hiked back to the manor. Along the way, they found an apple tree that— with the help of Daichi supporting her on his shoulders— they were able to harvest over a dozen. The smile upon Suga’s face was wonderful, until he spoke. “All of those apples are not ripe.”

“They look like it to me,” Daichi argued, to try and keep Natsu’s spirits high. “Besides, what if they aren’t ripe to eat fresh? We could do something else with it instead.”

“You’re right, Mr. Daichi! We could make apple jam with it!” Natsu snatched the basket from him and scurried off to the kitchen— but not before giving Mr. Suga a bow to exit the room.

“You are  _ Mr. Daichi _ now?” The laugh in Suga’s voice had a wonderful ring to it.

“I prefer that over  _ Mr. Hero  _ or  _ Sir Hero _ .” Daichi leaned in, a bit of a smile on his lips. “How does it feel to be  _ My Lord _ or  _ Mr. Suga _ ? I suppose you’re probably used to being called by titles and such.”

“I can’t say I’m used to people using my family name, let alone my given name.”  _ Am I blushing? I hope I’m not blushing. It’s not like he’s paying attention to me, right? _ Suga attempted to take a step back, but he ended up stumbling right into Daichi’s arms.

“Are you okay?” Daichi checked him over before letting go. He patted his shoulders, as if giving him a clean bill of health. Suga, however, hadn’t let go of him. 

“I know that I’m supposed to be Suga, the Scholar— but may you call me Koushi?” Those soft hazel eyes made it difficult not to immediately say yes. 

“If that’s what you want, then how can I refuse? I am yours, Koushi.” Daichi was terrified that such cheesy words would fall flat coming from him, but the desired effect happened. The Demon King was a blushing mess, so much so that he had to hide his face in the Hero’s shirt. 

The door opened after a quick, polite knock. The new maid, Hitoka Yachi, peeked her head in, only to retract herself. “I’m terribly sorry, My Lord and Sir Hero. I didn't mean to interrupt!” She promptly closed the door, and in a flurry of words managed to pass along the news of a recent delivery amidst more apologies. 

This brought Suga out of his embarrassment. He had been expecting this parcel to arrive a lot sooner, but that terrible storm caused quite a bit of flooding in some regions. The Scholar excitedly fled the room, leaping down the staircase and out the door. He met with the messenger quickly and thanked him promptly and with some coins to spare. “What is that?” Daichi asked, having followed Suga in his rush. 

“I have a plan.” 


	6. First Day of Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga establishes a school in Karasuno, and while he anticipated human children to be a handful, he didn't expect to find that Daichi was exceptionally good with human children too.

The plan was incredibly promising. Daichi sat through another meeting with the Scholar and the Village Leader. The beginnings of such a meeting was tiresome and meaningless, most of it being dismissed by the Scholar. Hopeless flirting from an old man was nothing, when more precious matters concerned him. Daichi had some choice words and course of action, but he was told to remain calm. He didn't understand why he got so incredibly worked up over the matter, but he wouldn't let it hang over him for too long.

Suga received permission to establish a school, but to change the traditions of farming in the area was going to take all his supernatural strength. “I present to you, a better solution.” Within a small chest, the Scholar relieved four crops. Between explaining the growth cycle, the benefits to the soil, and then switching between a three-stage rotation to a four-stage rotation. No fields would be left barren, having to switch between wheat, clover, barley, and turnips, not only would the fields yield more, but both the livestock and the villagers would be fed.

It took time for the village leader to finally understand, but Daichi couldn’t help but stare in awe towards the Scholar. It wasn’t a cure-all for hunger in the region, but it was definitely a start. The overjoyed grin on Suga’s face, as they left the meeting, made Daichi feel light. They walked close to each other, gently brushing shoulders or hands as they headed back to the manor.

“I can’t believe I finally got through to that knucklehead.” The Scholar sighed with much relief. “Now I don’t feel so bad about already starting the experiment without his consent.” The mischievous smirk on his lips caught Daichi off-guard. 

“Since when did you do that?” 

“I spoke to the farmers first in regards to how they would like to handle the crops, and so far it's been going well.” Suga seemed very proud of this, which caused a smile on the Hero’s face. He draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a half hug. “Um, what’s this for?” Suga attempted to keep his voice level. He tried to make sure that he wasn’t red in the face. He wasn't used to this kind of contact.

“An old friend of mine used to do this whenever we took down a demon army, so it felt right.” Something in the back of his mind was bothering him. “Oh um, sorry, should I be saying sorry about your army?”  _ That’s not what’s bothering me. _ Daichi remembered his friend's smile, and his gentle laugh. His chest felt tight.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry for how many human armies were slaughtered.” An uneasy quiet settled between them. Daichi retracted his arm, and the closeness was gone. The coming winter made itself known, as a breeze blew through them. Suga clung to his cloak, drawing the hood over his head. “It might not happen quickly, but with things in motion, I know we will get there.” Suga took his eyes off the road, then met Daichi’s eyes. “Are you sure you still want to walk this path with me?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation and Suga admired that about him. His reassuring tone, his strong composure— all of that made the Demon King  _ believe _ that things would be fine. That smile too, that smile could win anyone over. “I am yours, so why wouldn’t I walk alongside you?” How can he say those words so easily? It was easy for Suga, pretending to be level headed was part of the job— but he had his moments.

“You shouldn’t say things like that, Daichi! One would think this is more than just a contract between two ambitious people.”  _ Unless he really…? _

“You were the one who proposed the idea first, asking me to be yours, so you have no room for argument with telling me to stop.” They passed the gateway of the manor, taking note of the new bodies sitting on the steps leading to the main entrance. 

Four young men hadn’t noticed them approaching at all. The ginger of the group was having a yelling match with the menacing looking fellow. The flagpole boy was snickering, and his freckled companion was laughing along. Daichi was expecting classes to be starting soon, but hadn’t realized how quickly Suga gathered his students. “Would you kindly direct them, Daichi?” 

The man cleared his throat. “Attention!” The boys immediately shut up. They stopped scrapping around with each other and stood in a stiff line. Suga even stood straighter, the immense power behind that single word sent a shiver down his spine.  _ He could command me any day _ , Suga thought in the quietest corner of his mind, hoping that not a single soul would ever hear that. “They’re all yours now, Koushi.”

“Oh, um, thank you.” Getting used to his  _ name _ being spoken by him was going to be a challenge. “Hello, boys. It’s a pleasure to meet you all again,” he spoke with enough power to hold their attention, but not startle them. “And I see you’ve made yourselves well acquainted with each other. That’s good, however,” a shift in his voice occurred, sounding more like his Demon King self, though still just as sweetly, “the point of this schooling is to grow and make use of your strengths in a manner that will benefit the world— not tear each other down to see who is the best.”

Daichi stiffened a little, while the boys bowed their heads in apology.  _ That sweet voice can carry poison. _ Koushi could be scary, if he needed to be.

“Daichi will be your teacher in regards to weapons and fighting, all else falls on me, so please, let’s have a good time.” The Scholar led his students into the manor and up the stairs to the second floor classroom. The Maid and Maid-In-Training had done last minute adjustments to the room, having installed a chalkboard and a new casing full of large scrolls. After that had been complete, Kiyoko motioned for Hitoka to sit at one of the five desks, and she obeyed nervously. The woman quietly excused herself from the room. 

Daichi stood by the door, as the others got situated. Koushi stood at the front, leaning comfortably against his desk with a warm smile. He asked the class to introduce themselves, but of course that ended up becoming a competition too between the redhead and the menacing looking kid. 

The Demon King attempted to remain calm, but a heavy sigh slipped out. Daichi spoke up, “hey, this is a classroom. If you’re not going to take it and your teacher seriously, then just get out and stop wasting time.”

“Yes, sir, sorry.” Both of them responded in haste. They growled at each other, but otherwise kept their mouths shut. 

“Freckles, why don’t you go first?” Daichi said, as he crossed to the front of the room. 

“I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi, my family owns one of the smaller farms in Karasuno. We specialize in raising pigs.” He was a soft spoken boy and didn’t have much of a presence compared to the other boys.  _ Going to have to change that, _ Daichi thought. “I’m friends with Tsukishima.”

“An introduction is supposed to be about you, not who you associate with,” the kid with glasses chided. “But I suppose that’s all you really had to say.” He sat up straighter, his gaze sharp and perhaps a little condescending. “I am Kei Tsukishima. My family owns the trade shop in Karasuno.” He sounded disinterested, but he believed he was above the others— literally and figuratively.  _ That needs to change fast _ , Daichi nodded to himself. 

“I’m Shoyo Hinata!”  _ This one needed to know when to speak. _ “My family and I live on the outskirts of Karasuno and we run a big wheat farm, but we also hunt a lot. I’ve always wanted to be a knight, though, since having a sword would be so cool, like  _ swish _ and  _ yah! _ ” Tsukishima and Yamaguchi giggled at his childish nature.  _ Enthusiasm can be promising. _ “And this jerk is the Demon King!” Hinata pointed to the kid with the menacing eyes. 

Suga nearly jumped out of his skin, but now seeing that the kids were bickering again, he relaxed.  _ My secret is still safe, _ he breathed. 

“Stop calling me that! I’m not a demon!” The kid stood and bowed to his teachers. “I am Tobio Kageyama. My grandfather is the village leader.” The Scholar didn’t expect such an intense boy to be related to such a relaxed old man, but they did have the same eyes.  _ When focused, they can analyze anything—that could be very useful _ , Daichi considered.  __

“With an attitude like that, you could be the Demon King,” Tsukishima teased. This just exploded into more bickering.

Suga took two leather bound books and walked up to the two boys. He raised each book and struck the spines against their heads. It wouldn’t be enough to leave bumps on their heads, he was sure of that. “I will only say this once: if the fighting doesn’t stop, then this will end. I will not tolerate people who can’t work together.”

There was an uncomfortable quiet for only a moment, until Hinata spoke up. “Who is the girl?”

“Who, me?” Startled, Hitoka stood and curtseyed. “Pardon my rudeness, my name is Hitoka Yachi. Mr. Suga is my master and has kindly allowed me to join the class.” She had her hair cut short, and while her hair no longer required a tie, she kept her hair ribbon regardless. A small section was tied off with a neat little bow. Koushi was proud that such a scruffy looking kid could become a charming young lady so easily. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” The Scholar knew she was a nervous wreck, but she did a splendid job keeping her cool.

Class started and Daichi decided it was best to leave the room for the time being. Suga spent time giving the class an introductory course on the several topics he hoped each of the students would take interest in: economy, agriculture, geography, mathematics, and history. Tsukishima seemed studious but bored. Yamaguchi was taking notes on everything, attempting to commit every word to memory. Hinata tried to stay focused, but couldn’t keep still. Kageyama was just as restless as the shorter kid, but his eyes remained intense and interested.

The Hero sat in the backyard of the manor, stuck in his thoughts. A blade was so easy,  _ Oathkeeper _ seemed to prefer the shape of a broadsword. He wanted to try something different, mostly because he never considered it until he met Koushi.  _ It’s a magic weapon, have you tried to make it something other than a sword? _ No one in the Church gave him that idea, as they insisted that they needed a blade that would slay the darkness.

He sat and meditated, something that Kiyoko suggested would give him a chance to clear his mind.  _ Not a sword, not a sword. Maybe a spear? A spear would be cool. _ He saw the sword he normally used, then attempted to consider a different shape: a staff, a blade at one end, but the same familiar white steel.

Daichi opened his eyes and found a misshapen weapon in his hands. It was as if his sword was tied to a pole, a terrible knockoff for a spear. He dismissed the weapon and tried again. Maybe a spear wasn’t a good idea. Maybe something else?  _ A shield?  _ It wasn’t a weapon, but it was definitely something different.

He held out his non-dominant arm and focused on the shape of the shield. Something with a squared top and a pointed bottom maybe? Like his sword, it would be lighter than normal weapons. It would be big enough to protect himself, it would be sturdy enough to take any beating of sword or club.  _ I can protect him _ .

With the thought of Koushi’s smile in his thoughts, he felt something materialize. His eyes opened, finding a large shield strapped to his arm. A grin broke out across Daichi’s face, as he hopped up to his feet and ran to the manor. He ran right into Natsu, who definitely hit her head off the shield, but she was completely unfazed. Her eyes sparkled, “Mr. Hero, that’s such a cool shield!”

“It’s my first time making one, you really think it looks cool?”

“Yeah! The bird on the front is the same color as Mr. Suga!”  _ The bird? _ Daichi unstrapped the shield and looked at it more closely. It was a good size for sure and the white steel gleaming, with a large bird in flight was emblazoned on the front. It looked like a crow, and maybe it would look even more like one if the steel were black instead of silvery.

_ My given name is Koushi Sugawara, though my Demon King Title is Silver Crow. _ Daichi would have to ask why that was his title at some point. Ruckus pulled him away from that memory, as bickering children came down the stairs, followed by an exasperated Scholar, and even more exhausted Young Maid.

“If you can’t understand the basis of supply and demand, how can you even hope to become the future village leader?” Tsukishima teased.

“I already told you, that position will be going to my older sister anyways, since she’s already travelling and forming diplomatic relations with other village leaders.” Kageyama threw his devil’s glare towards the taller kid.

“So the Demon King has to find another place to rule? I’m going to make sure I live far away from there!” Hinata was far too loud for his own good.

“Um, guys, maybe we should…” Yamaguchi was far too late with his warning.

“I see that Mr. Suga wasn’t harsh enough with you guys.” Daichi’s shield morphed, shifting back to its preferred sword form. For the briefest of moments, Suga had been entranced by that shield, but a discussion about it would have to wait. “Let’s see how your sword fighting skills are compared to your academic capacity.”

Suga went outside with the rest of the boys, and sat upon the steps. Hitoka wandered off to find Kiyoko, needing a moment to be away from the rowdy boys. The Scholar hoped that she wasn’t scared off completely from classes, but he wouldn’t hold it against her. Suga watched as Daichi looked over the boys and handed out wooden swords. Most of the boys could hold the toy weapons with just one hand, but Daichi couldn’t find one small enough for Hinata.

“From this moment on, you will refer to me as either  _ Sir _ or  _ Captain _ , is that understood?”

“Yes, sir!” The four boys took to the Hero’s natural leadership well. Suga started taking mental notes in regards to tone, posture, and maybe a bit more closely on Daichi in general.  _ His skin is so tan, I’m kind of jealous. Not to mention, those biceps and thighs? That's a warrior right there. _

“There are three basic sword types— one-handed, versatile, and two-handed. Each has their advantages and disadvantages.” As he spoke, his celestial blade manifested, increasing in size until he had a two-handed sword. His grip was tight, and while he favored a more versatile sword, he appreciated the awe in the kids’ eyes. 

“That sword is almost as big as me,” Hinata gawked.

“That’s not hard,” Kageyama muttered back, which earned him an elbow from Hinata. The force from that pushed the noble’s kid into Tsukishima, who grumbled something under his breath. The boys almost crumbled into another argument, but Daichi wasn’t going to have any of that. His sword shortened, his grip going to his dominant hand, as he pointed his sword at the lot.

“When you are on the battlefield, you have yourself and the allies around you.” A weight took hold of his heart. “You are surrounded by the enemy, every precious second counts— and if you are bleeding out, do you really want your last words to be something petty or useless?”  _ I’m sorry _ . He couldn’t say it out loud then, and he couldn’t say them aloud now. “Take it seriously when a sword is pointed at your faces and come at me!”

Hinata was the first to pounce on this opportunity. He had to grip the sword in two hands, and while his short stature could be a disadvantage, his agility made up for it in leaps and bounds. Daichi enjoyed the challenge, as Hinata seemed to flash in and out of his field of vision after each swing. The vague thought of asking if the kid were a demon came up, but had to be put down for the time being.

A pattern was discovered and Daichi managed to predict his next move. As gently as he could manage, the Hero found an opening and kicked the kid in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Hinata sprawled out in the grass, absolutely breathless, but grinning ear to ear. “So cool,” he gasped.

Kageyama had an intense presence about him, as he stepped forward. His stance gave Daichi the sense he knew more about fighting with a rapier than with a regular sword. He was light on his feet, though not nearly as fast as the redhead. His attacks were precise and accurate, but Daichi was a seasoned swordsman and had many years of experience under his belt. It came down to Daichi disarming Kageyama and him looking at his wooden sword on the ground, several steps away from him. “Damn,” the kid mumbled. He looked pissed, yet entirely intrigued by their fight. 

Daichi smiled, as he pointed his sword toward Tsukishima, who had a quivering Yamaguchi behind him. The tall kid fixed his glasses and looked at his options. He smirked, as he picked up Kageyama’s sword and prepared himself.  _ If he pulls this off, I’m going to be incredibly impressed. _ Daichi tested a few swings, deciding on which was Tsukishima’s dominant hand. Once discovered, Daichi put an emphasis on his left side, becoming relentless with each swing. “Come on, Tsuki, you’ve got this!” Yamaguchi cheered him on, but that wasn’t going to be enough. Granted, Daichi could allow his sword to simply cut through the wood, but that wouldn’t be fun for the kids. 

Daichi forced Tsukishima to stay on the defensive, never giving him a moment for retaliation. Someone was bound to give up first, and it wasn’t going to be the Hero. The bean pole lost his grip on the off-hand sword, then resorted to two-handing his main weapon. He was desperate to parry each attack Daichi threw at him, but once he was disarmed completely, the merchant’s son held his hands up in defeat. “Oh, no, you got me.” He played it off, as if he weren’t truly seething at his loss. 

Yamaguchi looked to his wooden sword, then looked at the terrifying swordsman before him. “Can’t we talk about this first?” He was a nervous wreck, and while it would make sense to drop the sword and run home, he at least wanted to try to speak. 

“This is a battlefield, and you’re attempting to talk to the enemy?”  _ This kid would be better off standing next to a king and giving advice, than be on the battlefield.  _ Daichi considered his options. 

“The enemy is probably as willing to fight as I am. War means less food for the poor and more for soldiers, you either fight or you die.” Suga was proud of the boy for remembering his studies. Granted, he shouldn’t be so proud considering the lesson was not too long ago, but the fact that he was critically thinking didn't change the matter. Daichi readied his stance, and Yamaguchi crept back. “Please, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s very compassionate of you, but I highly doubt you’d hurt me.” That must have struck a nerve, as the freckled kid came charging at him. He didn’t have the technical skill like Kageyama, he didn’t have the agility of Hinata, and he didn’t have the defensive sense of Tsukishima. What he did have was a strong foundation, sure footing, and a good sense of the world around him. Daichi couldn’t disarm him easily, either because of his flighty reflexes or stubborn grip on his sword. It took one solid bash from the blunt side of his sword to knock the kid off balance and disarming him.  _ I actually feel bad for that one. _

He helped the kid up, though he looked rather sour about it. “That was playing dirty.”

“That might be true, but that’s definitely something an opponent would do.” Yamaguchi made it to his feet, but left the sword on the ground. “Each of you show promise, let’s get serious now.”

“What do you mean  _ now _ ? You were just swinging your sword at us.” Tsukishima seemed irritated, while Yamaguchi paled. Hinata seemed thrilled at the thought of more sword fighting, and Kageyama contained his excitement well enough. “Don’t we deserve a break after you showed off just how great you are?” The bean pole sounded bitter now, his eyes casting glares his way.

Daichi smiled, though he definitely wasn’t happy. As he stalked over to Tsukishima, Suga ran over too. The Scholar made it over first, his strides seemingly longer and quicker in a way they shouldn’t have been. It was like he descended from a dive, managing to grab the kid's head. He bowed his head, while forcibly making Tsukishima do the same to the Hero..

“Forgive me and my student, Daichi. It seems we are still lacking in manners, but I do believe they are right.” Suga’s eyes were still cast to the earth, and Daichi couldn’t help but admire the fluff of silvery hair before him. “For an introductory lesson, that was more than enough for their first day.”

* * *

The students and teachers gathered in the parlor, offering their farewells for the day. The children left, Hinata the last to, as he wanted to wish Hitoka farewell as well. The pleasant smile on Suga’s face fell away, and exhaustion took over. He breathed a heavy sigh, “who knew human children would be so tiresome!” He wobbled over to the Hero, then rested his head upon his shoulder. “Would you be bothered if I turned them into birds?”

“They definitely squawk a lot like crows, but you can’t do that.” Daichi stood straight and still, letting Suga rest against him. He didn’t mind this moment lingering like it was.

“Oh, so you get to horse around with them, but I’m not allowed to have my fun,” Suga huffed, as he leaned away from him. The Demon King ascended the stairs, with the Hero not far behind him. “I will admit, I felt bad for those boys. You can be scary, Daichi.” He looked over his shoulder, flashing a cheeky smile.

“As if you can’t be either, Koushi.” Suga had to look away, unable to look him in the eye. 

Later in the evening, Daichi sat in front of the fireplace and attempted to clear his thoughts. Changing the size of his sword was easy, he could pull off a dagger much faster than summoning a sizable sword— but now he needed to try to make something else. He succeed earlier, he could do it for sure.

Light footfalls disturbed him, causing the radiant energy he held suspended between his hands to disperse. He looked to the door, finding the young maid, Hitoka. “I’m sorry for bothering you, sir, but do you need anything before I retire for the night?”

“No, but thank you.” He looked to his hands, then to the retreating girl. “Wait, actually…”


	7. A Few Steps Forward, A Few Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scholar was making leaps and bounds with his plans, but much smaller steps with the Hero. They talk a few steps closer, but Daichi has to take a few steps back and remember what he's done.

The Demon King considered his next step. He was ahead of schedule with Karasuno, but not where he wanted to be in relation to neighboring villages. Teaching his little chicks was going well, especially with the Young Maid. She was tutoring Hinata and Kageyama, somehow simplifying his already easy notes for the two of them. It wasn’t that they were unintelligent, just downright disinterested unless it had to do with sword fighting. 

Speaking of sword fighting, Daichi was growing restless. It was difficult to miss. He spent hours with the boys, training their bodies and building their endurance, but he had a terrifying amount of energy. He would always pull off one more lap around the manor, repeat another repetition of exercises, or simply wear himself down mentally. Only Hinata had the energy to keep up with him, but even he got worn out.

“What are you doing?” Suga sat down next to the Hero, who had lost himself so deeply in thought. The Demon King huffed and then poked him in the cheek. That finally stirred Daichi. 

“I’m trying to find more ways to be useful.” 

“By sitting outside? You know, you could die from exposure, humans are incredibly frail after all.” Suga gingerly leaned against Daichi. With any luck, he wouldn’t move. 

“I actually have to show you what I can do so far.” Just his luck, Daichi got up and held out his hand. His eyes were focused on the light in his palm. Suga never noticed it before, the process usually was so quick when he summoned his weapon, but the Hero’s eyes shifted from their lovely brown color to a startling gold. Had this been a battlefield, the Demon King might have been terrified.  _ I know humans have the capacity for magic, but this is different. _

A spear finally manifested. Daichi had been spending weeks on his personal training and it was paying off. He swung around the weapon, poking at invisible enemies, before seamlessly shifting to a defensive stance and creating a shield. The face of it depicted a silvery bird, and Suga couldn’t help but look away.  _ Of all things, why a silver crow? _

Daichi held out the shield arm, hand gripping at nothing, while his other hand drew back a line of thread. The shield morphed to a bow and as he drew back the string, an arrow of light was created.  _ He’s too amazing, _ Suga sighed, trying to relax himself. All the hairs on his arms were standing up, and it took everything to keep his fight-or-flight instincts at bay.

“On top of the magic I can do, now that I have different weapons, I can definitely protect you—and our cause.” The final words came off as more of an addendum, than as something he actually meant to say. His weapon vanished, as a blush spread across his cheeks. Daichi's golden eyes returned to their familiar, comforting brown. Suga could finally release some tension, maybe he was a bit terrified. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, definitely, I’m just amazed with how scary and beautiful you are.” He went over and pinched the Hero’s cheek. Daichi looked frustrated, despite being red faced. He would have liked more praise on his new skills, but those words would suffice.

“How am I scary?”  _ Or beautiful? _

“Have you seen your angry face? I’m sure you could scare any of the old Demon Kings with that scowl.” If he was being honest, Suga wasn’t sure how he could tease him so easily. The man could absolutely snap him in half, and while that was an interesting thought, it wasn’t one he wanted to entertain for too long. 

“I think it’s scary that you can look so sweet, but still whack your students with a ruler or textbook.” Daichi vaguely remembered his days with the convent and their strict nuns, Suga reminded him of those women— saintly but stern. 

The man took a step into his space, hardly anything between them besides the clothes on them. “Aw, you think I’m sweet?” Daichi was acutely aware of the Demon King's breath on his face, and definitely had to take a step back. A small pout played across those thin lips. “You are surprisingly shy.”

“I am not.”  _ That’s such a terrible lie and I know it.  _ Daichi looked over his shoulder and sighed when he noticed Hitoka and Natsu returning with full baskets in arms. “Looks like dinner will be on its way.”

Suga didn’t want to let the teasing stop, but dinner was an important prospect to think about.  _ Actually, there is something more I wanted to do, _ he considered the food back home and things he missed.  _ Maybe that could help us.  _

* * *

“What do you know about the Eastern Peak Convent?” Suga mulled over his dinner, poking at the roasted pheasant with disinterest. It wasn’t that it tasted bad, though it could have used more seasoning. 

Daichi stared at the Demon King, perhaps with more tension than he wanted to let on. “After I was initially taken from my family, I was raised there. Why?”

“I’ve heard that they are exceptional in regards to aiding in relief efforts. Priests and nuns from Eastern Peak are known to be the first to arrive after disasters strike.” From flooding to the raging war, followers from that church have always made great efforts to help those in need. Their size is nothing compared to the religious establishment in the Central Nations, but their imprint is just as grand.  _ That could be useful. _

“That was my whole childhood, helping the sick and poor.” Daichi was, after all, gifted, and the church taught him how to use his abilities. While they provided medicine for illnesses and food for the starved, he could heal mortal wounds and stabilize those on the brink of death. He was often called an angel, but he refused to let that stick.

“Do you think they would help us?” 

“I don’t see why they wouldn’t.” _I've got a bad feeling about this._

A meeting was arranged and while the journey itself was easy, the departure had been most difficult. Hitoka was left with the lesson plan for the days they would be gone, while Kiyoko was given strict orders to  _ keep them in line, and use a sword if necessary. _ Hinata demanded to go on the journey, even attempted to hide among their packs, but had been discovered. The Young Maid had to coax the boy back to the manor with promises of sword fighting with the Chief Maid and food. He readily followed her with no issues.

Once a fair distance away from Karasuno, the two held hands and an arcane circle glowed in the earth underfoot. “Alright, just like we practiced,” Suga said, as silvery sparks emitted from his free hand. “We can make this in one jump, right?”

“Yeah, no problem,” Daichi assured, as his own free hand glowed in a soft golden light. In a flash, they vanished from the outskirts of town. They reappeared at the foot of a mountain, with a village nestled quite a hike away. Suga groaned, but Daichi was grinning. “We almost hit the mark!”

“But that’s so much walking!” 

“We better start moving, punctuality is important.” The Hero let go of his hand and proceeded on the path forward. Was the Demon King a little upset? Maybe, but he wasn’t going to let that be known.  _ Damn, it’s so cold. _

The amount of stamina Daichi had amazed Suga. Even while wearing a black steel breastplate, he had energy to spare. By the time they reached the village, he had hardly broken a sweat. Suga wasn’t entirely out of shape, but he needed a few breaks here and there. The Scholar could tell that the air was thinner, he was a bit lightheaded. 

Daichi seemed unbothered, but he noticed how wobbly his companion had become. He came over and tossed their packs to the ground. He placed his hands on his shoulders, helping to keep balance. “Are you okay?” He searched his pale face, checking for unfocused eyes or a cold sweat.

“I think,” Suga felt the world spinning. Seeing Daichi made things better, but all the more worse. “I think I’m sick.”

“You just need to adjust your breathing. Take slower, but deeper breaths.” The quiet moments between them, where Daichi guided him through breathing exercises, was strange but comforting. Suga wished he’d stay lightheaded forever, if it meant to be held longer. 

“Thank you, Daichi.”

“We’re almost there, and we have to make sure you’re all here when the meeting starts.” Walking through the village was mostly a haze to Suga. It was quaint and quiet, an ideal location for a dignified church. The largest building was built into the mountain face, its arches and stained glass windows beautifully crafted. The Scholar pondered for a moment if this was what heaven was supposed to look like. 

The monks and nuns of the convent welcomed the Silver Scholar and the Black Swordsman into the church. No one seemed to immediately recognize Daichi, to which he was thankful. The Hero being missing was still essential, just as much as the Demon King being in critical status. They walked the hallowed halls, passing beautiful paintings of various regions of the world and previous saints. They were directed to a meeting room, and gently told that the Head Priest would be with them shortly. Suga was absolutely ready, he’d been rehearsing his speech up until he got lightheaded. 

A tall, tall man entered the room. He had stubble on his chin and his hair was tied back in a bun. He carried a sword at his hip and a scowl on his lips. Daichi tensed up, and now Suga was worried. The Hero wasn’t easily intimidated. “Hey, Asahi…” 


	8. A Rocky Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Daichi mess up? Big time. Was Asahi going to forgive him? Hopefully. Suga could really only stand off to the side while they work things out, but he did come here for a reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the people that have left kudos and comments. I have so much to this story and I just can't stop writing it, despite the other fic that I'm posting being more popular atm. I'm glad that I finally brought Asahi on, and I'm excited to start bringing in the other Karasuno kids (and of course other characters).

“Don’t you  _ Hey, Asahi _ me.” He drew his sword and pointed it at Daichi. “Summon your sword, right now!” The amount of anger scared the Scholar. Who the hell did Daichi make an enemy with? He was a tall, formidable knight for sure. His height alone was terrifying. 

Suga stood, attempting to find words, but Daichi stood and did as requested. Their swords clashed, and Suga made sure to move his documents and other important goods out of the way. He sputtered, trying to find some sort of sound to stop them. A chair got knocked out of the way, a shelf came tumbling down, a candle got sliced in half, and the chandelier overhead swung about.  _ Enough is enough!  _ Suga forced his way between the two men and held his hands out against their chests. “Will you stop acting like children and tell me what’s going on?”

The swordsman’s scary demeanor melted into embarrassment and repentance. He sheathed his sword and hung his head low. “My apologies, I was overcome by rage.” His face burned, his eyes stung with tears, and he wasn’t going to let Daichi see that. 

“Suga, this is one of my original party members, Asahi Azumane, and one of my closest friends.” Did Daichi feel remorse? Absolutely. The words almost didn’t feel true at this point. The gentle giant before him would have never attacked first unless he was engulfed in anger. He wouldn’t be so angry, if Daichi had just done the right thing.  _ I’m so stupid.  _ “And Asahi, this is Suga, he’s the Silver Scholar from Karasuno.”

“You have a lot of explaining to do, Daichi,” Asahi grumbled, after finally lifting his head. He sniffled, before taking a deep breath to clear the air. Suga got the feeling this meeting would take a lot longer than he originally hoped for.  _ Maybe I’ll travel without Daichi from now on… _

The story wasn’t entirely accurate. The Hero explained his thoughts in regards to leaving the team behind. Daichi reasoned that, if he were to go alone to the castle, then he would not have to witness his friends risking their lives. He was the Chosen Hero, after all. It was his destiny to fight the Demon King and to save humanity. Asahi was silently fuming, though he respected his former companion enough to not interrupt. A grand battle between the Demon King and the Hero was told, the ghoulish king taunting the brave knight, making it a duel with might, magic, and mind. Daichi started to trail off, losing his direction with the story.

Suga picked up the story, after ‘ _ the demon king and I crossed paths but no clear victor could be named.’ _ The Scholar explained that in his travels, he found a wounded man and tended to his injuries. In exchange for the gesture, the wounded man became the Scholar’s bodyguard. Such a job was much easier than facing armies of demons and granted him time to recover. 

Asahi kept eyeing Suga, which unnerved him completely. It’s not like his demonic presence was pronounced, but maybe he was gifted like Daichi and could see something that normally could not. He wanted to shroud himself, but that wasn't possible at this time. “Have either of you heard of what’s being said?” Asahi finally asked, as a shaky sigh left his frame. He rested his arms on the table, chin set in his entwined hands. His eyes slid closed, pent up anger exhausting him.

Apparently, news of the hero’s disappearance has left the Human Realm in a state of panic. The churches across the nations have been working diligently to calm the people, but having a symbol of peace suddenly vanish took its toll on public and military morale. Regardless of what had been done onto the Demon King wouldn’t be enough to curb the growing worry. Calls for another Holy Crusade rang across the populace, but such a thing couldn't be done. _So the Church of Light either doesn't have the man power, or doesn't wish to expend it's resources, when the Southern nations have submitted to being their meat_ _shields._ Suga found this information immensely intriguing.

“You aren’t strong enough for a comeback, are you?” Asahi finally looked at Daichi directly, without having a sword at his throat.

Daichi bit the inside of his cheek. Those hard eyes were only ever meant for the battlefield, not between this, not like this. “Sadly, no.” It killed him to be lying to Asahi. Or was he lying to the world right now? Daichi would not have minded if the floor opened up and swallowed him whole.

“Then what have you to bring, Scholar?” Asahi turned his intense stare to the silver haired man, who flinched unintentionally. “You mentioned in your letter that you had something that would help the church. If it’s not Daichi, then what is it?”

Suga sighed, rubbing his temples. Worry eased away from him, as a few nuns came into the destroyed room with steaming bowls in hand. The women gasped, as they took in the disaster. They fussed over  _ Sir Azumane _ and the broken furniture, and demanded that the group relocate. Despite his scary stature, the man was an absolute pushover in the hands of these saintly yet stern women. Daichi smiled,  _ some things never change. _

After a change of scenery into a similarly set up office, and a more calm sense of self, Suga was finally ready for his spiel. “What I have in front of us is a new crop I found in my travels.” The potato, he described, was the root of a plant that could grow in almost any environment. He explained that since the edible part of the plant grew underground, it would be safe from birds and livestock. Asahi and Daichi were already eating, and shared praises for the taste and texture of the vegetable. “They however are poisonous.”

Both of them immediately paled, which caused a little laugh to slip. The humans panicked and reached for their goblets of water, but Suga dismissively added, “but the toxin only develops when the roots are exposed to sunlight. With proper storage and care to the plants, it’s entirely avoidable.”

Asahi breathed a sigh of relief, while Daichi flashed a smile that was absolutely seething. The Scholar winked at his bodyguard and continued on. “Given that this plant can grow year round, even during the winter, the amount of food this region could provide would be able to sustain the population...”

“Without having to rely on aid from the Central Nations,” Asahi finished, once it dawned on him. “You said you were offering help, but what do you want in return?”

“I’m glad we are on the same page, Sir Azumane.”

“Just Asahi is fine.” He pressed on, “the church cannot offer money, as there’s not much to give nowadays. Protection isn’t something you need, if you have Daichi on your side. How can the Eastern Peak convent help you?”

“I would like it if you can help establish a church in Karasuno and perhaps in neighboring villages. If you were to take this crop and spread your influence across the Southern Nations, that would help both of us.” That aligned exactly with the church's philosophy. The Eastern Peak Convent sought out to educate people, to bring new farming techniques to regions in hopes to improve the lives of the people. 

Asahi sat back and looked over the Scholar. He was smart, well spoken, and seemed to have big plans. “What’s the catch?”  _ Something seems missing. _

“There isn’t one. My plans are simple— bring stability and end the war. See what’s beyond the hill.” Upon seeing the smile on his face, the way his eyes crinkled, and the sincerity in his voice, Asahi relented. He looked to Daichi, who showed a smile similar to that. 

“ _ Hope _ ,” he muttered to himself. That’s what they were chasing, and for a moment, Asahi could believe it was attainable too. He cleared his throat and spoke more clearly, “it would take time, but I could begin mobilizing people by the end of the month.”

“Take the time you need, I just ask that you begin in Karasuno first.” Daichi gulped after hearing Suga speak. 

“Of course, I’d be more than happy to lead that expedition myself.” Asahi smiled, which caused Daichi’s heart to twist.  _ I think I’m doomed.  _ He wanted to pray, but he was pretty sure that God wasn’t intent on listening to him today. 


	9. On Apologies and Gratitude

“Since when did you live a comfortable life?” Asahi asked, as he and Daichi stood in the empty courtyard. Both had swords drawn and were idly slashing at each other. 

“I wouldn’t call it comfortable, but it’s only been a matter of months.”  _ Or has it been longer at this point? _ It was hard to tell, since he’s been out of the action for so long. He never kept track of days, but rather time frames of when things have happened. Several months ago was the agreement between him and the Demon King. A week ago was when Asahi, who led the expansion of the Eastern Peak Convent, arrived and began preparation for the new structure. Today was the first day that they had spoken to each other without company. 

“Can you do me a favor, Daichi?” Asahi was becoming more aggressive with his strikes. “Never talk about teamwork and the  _ strength of bonds _ , only to run off alone.” There was an exhausted look in his eyes that threw Daichi off. He knew his friend to be soft hearted, despite his hardy exterior. “And at least let me know if you’re still alive?” His weak laugh drove a spike through his chest. “All this time, I honestly thought you died.”

“But I am alive.” His sword shifted, shortening but expanding into a shield. Asahi stared in wonder. “I was foolish for running off and I am sorry for that.” He finally got to say it and it stung. He refused to let his tears fall, as he met his friend’s eyes. “I won’t apologize for what I’ve done since I’ve run off though, so don’t expect an apology.”

Asahi was on the brink of tears, his lip quivering. His strikes kept beating against the crow insignia on the shield, his focus no longer on their sparring match. “What is the Scholar to you anyways?”  _ They obviously shared ideals,  _ it was a given with how passionately Suga spoke of his plans and how readily Daichi approved them all. What bothered Asahi most was the stolen glances between them when the other wasn’t looking. He had only been in the same room with them once and in the village for under a week and it was unbearable. 

“He’s someone I want to help.” Asahi’s strike knocked Daichi down to a knee, having to use his other arm to further support the shield. In an actual fight, once Daichi got down, this would have ended in a kill. “I feel like he’s on the right path and I want to walk alongside him.”

_ Does he realize how sappy he sounds, aren't I supposed to sound this sappy? _ Asahi withdrew his sword with a heavy sigh. Daichi, the great hero who could slay a hundred demons with no sweat, the Daichi that commanded his team with a solid resolve and a scowl strong enough to scare off even the burliest of men— was this the same Daichi? “I won’t tell Archer or Mage about it.”

The Hero winced at the mention of those two. The remaining party members were from the Central Church and transferred to the Eastern Peak Covenant, meant to guide and mentor the young Daichi and Asahi in their journeys. The Archer smoked often and acted like an old fart, when really he wasn’t that much older than either of the young swordsmen. The Mage was a persistent fellow, nose constantly in a book and attempting to learn the world the best ways he could, by research and experience. Their faces lingered in his thoughts for quite some time, even as the two took a break from practice. 

They laid in the grass, though it was a bit damp in the early reaches of spring. Daichi stared up at the clouds overhead, an odd sense of relief overcoming him. He couldn’t help but laugh a little. “We used to spare until we were completely beaten and bruised.”

“And we’d get beaten and bruised by the nuns for being too rough with each other.” Asahi shuddered, not nearly as nostalgic about the memories as his friend was. “You were always the favorite.”

“Because you looked like a punk and acted like a pansy.” Asahi shot up at the comment and threw himself on top of Daichi. 

“You take that back!”

“Make me!”

The two tussled on the ground, laughing with one another. This was something that Asahi missed, something old and familiar. He missed the Hero’s laugh, how his smile made the world’s worries fade away, not to mention when— when he’d always win in wrestling matches. Daichi had him down for the count, wrists pinned down and those strong legs holding the rest of him down. It was freezing out, but Asahi couldn’t be any warmer.

“Am I interrupting something?” Suga looked at the two mud covered warriors. He found out that they were childhood friends, and were very close while growing up. Their intimacy, though, lit a fire in his soul. He craved something like that, and yet here it was a few steps in front of him. The Scholar had to look away, fearing that his cheeks were burning.  _ I know I’m the one that suggested he come here first, but I didn’t mean for him to stay! _

“No, since I won.” Daichi got up, grinning brightly. He helped up Asahi, who grumbled on about how it wasn’t a victory, but wouldn’t argue further on the topic.

“Ah, well, whether you want to bathe beforehand or not, your students are here and ready for you.” He couldn’t help the sickeningly sweet smile on his lips. Daichi knew it well enough by now, but not the newcomer. “Why don’t you help him out, Asahi? I’m sure the boys would love another sword fighting teacher.”

His murder of crow fledglings, as he’s only affectionately called them in secrecy, rounded the corner. Hinata practically jumped his height into the air upon seeing Asahi and ran over to him with bright eyes. 

“You idiot,” Kageyama called after him.

“You’re going to let that idiot get under your skin, oh great king?” Tsukishima taunted.

Hinata was bouncing on the balls of his feet, absolutely awestruck by the Knight before him. He was asking a million questions, anywhere from  _ when did you first start sword fighting _ to  _ just how tall are you, you’re so huge _ . 

Asahi wished he could shrink away from this kid.  _ So much energy, it’s kind of scary. _ Needless to say, he wasn’t exceptionally good with children, as they were usually terrified of him. This was absolutely unusual for him. “Could you maybe, I don’t know, breathe between your questions?”

“Sorry, I’m just so excited to meet an actual knight!” Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the man before him. His hair was held in a bun, the scruff on his face made him look rugged, and the armor he wore was so neat! He looked exactly how a knight should look, mud and all.

“Excuse you,” Daichi growled. Asahi panicked, upon seeing the demon in human clothes. He looked between the youngster and the Hero, worried that his friend would just toss the kid to the ground like their old teachers used to, but it didn’t happen. Daichi stalked over and showed a fierce, yet twitchy smile. “An  _ actual _ Knight? What could you possibly mean by that?”

“I mean, um, like, he has an actual sword and not a magic one? You’re like a Magical Angel Knight and he’s more of an Earthly Knight? Kind of like how Kageyama is a Demon King?” Hinata rattled on, completely unfiltered.  _ Seems like Suga’s lessons on thinking before you speak haven’t set in yet. _

“Will you stop calling me that!” Kageyama nearly grabbed at the poor kid, but Daichi held them both up by the scruff of their shirts.

“I’ll let you two have fun with them now. I have to start working on their upcoming lesson plans.” Suga turned and found Hitoka looking entirely shy. “Is something wrong?”

“No, Mr. Suga, I just wanted to…”

“Consider this another lesson for you then, I’ll make sure Kiyoko knows you are busy.” He patted her head, to which she curtseyed and thanked him. The Scholar looked upon his home, then to the students who so studiously gathered around the newcomer.  _ They’re in good hands _ . Someone so close to Daichi couldn’t be a bad person, Suga trusted that much.

Asahi was a harsh teacher, just like Daichi. Hitoka spent time tending to the boys, getting them clothes to wipe away the sweat and grime, fetching them water after all those crazy exercises. She spent a good portion of her time drawing them, attempting to hide her work when she could. It was inevitable that Hinata would notice her sketchpad and her loose pencils.

“What’s this, Miss Yachi?” He gawked at the sketch of Daichi fighting Asahi. The two knights clashing swords in charcoal was beautiful, despite being smudged by his hands. “You’re really good at this!” He started flipping through the pages, noticing sketches of himself, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi. The boys looked curiously over his shoulder at all her hard work.

“What? No, not really!” She attempted to grab at the sketchbook, but couldn’t work up the nerve to snatch it from him. “That isn’t anything, so please give it back!” She ducked her head down, trembling. Daichi went over and patted her on the head, much like Suga had done before. She looked up to him, blinking away tears that threatened to fall. 

“Hey, if these boys are causing you trouble, just let me know.” That cold, deep voice of his cast an unsettling haze over them. “We wouldn’t want these young, upcoming gentlemen doing something unpleasant to young maids like yourself, right?”

Asahi stood in front of the kids, a serious scowl upon his face. “One who aspires to become a knight would never bring tears to the eyes of those he seeks to protect.” Hinata immediately took this to heart, but he couldn’t find his footing. Yamaguchi nudged him forward, making sure not to knock the shorter kid down in the process. 

Hinata bowed deeply to the young maid, his face burning with embarrassment. “I am sorry, Miss Yachi. I meant no disrespect when looking through your art, I only wanted to say that it’s amazing!” He presented to her the pad, to which she carefully reclaimed and held tightly to her chest.

Hitoka sniffled, attempting to collect herself. Uncontrollable fears seeped into her core. Frantic fretting over the loss of things that she earned, things she actually owned in her own name, shouldn’t have been a worry at this point. That was supposed to be in the past, and yet she couldn’t fight on her own to get back what was hers.  _ I still have a lot of learning to do, to be human. _ She couldn’t find words, but stuck to habits nonetheless. Hitoka curtseyed, then scurried back to the manor.

Hinata deflated, absolutely bummed out. “She probably hates me now.”

“You did just steal something from her and showed it off to everyone else,” Tsukishima stated, only driving the stake further in. “I wouldn’t blame her if she stopped talking to you all together.”

“Hey, Tsuki,” Yamaguchi tried to interject.

“Well, you’re going to make this up to her, you idiot!” Kageyama roughly grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. “Use that pea-brain of yours and think of something nice for her.”

“Food is nice,” Hinata started, which earned him a swift, but light hit to the head from Tsukishima.

“It has to be a gift, something as a token for an apology. A freshly caught pheasant won’t do.” The child of the merchant smirked, thinking over his family’s inventory. “I’m sure if the great king helped you out, you could give her something very nice.”

Asahi and Daichi looked over the students with much exasperation. They were severely overthinking things. The taller of the two cleared his throat, “why don’t you just get flowers for her? Flowers speak many things without you having to say them.”

Daichi tensed up, remembering something… _I wonder if he got those._


	10. On Gratitude and Apologies

Suga came upon his private study and smiled. A vase stood filled to the brim with flowers of all kinds. “Spring really is upon us,” he sighed, as he gently caressed all the yellow petals. Clippings from a forsythia shrub stuck out here and there in the bouquet. Yellow tulips with white and orange centered daffodils made up most of the arrangement, with wild carrot clippings filling the gaps. 

A small note had been left on his desk, his penmanship could use more work, but the Scholar read it with no troubles. 

_ I asked Hitoka for help with this one, I hope you like it. You deserve something for all the work you do around here. - Daichi Sawamura _

“I wonder if he knew what all these flowers meant,” Suga pondered, as he looked over his library for a particular encyclopedia. Demons often attributed meanings behind flowers, and whether humans did the same or not was to be seen. 

He flipped through the pages, mumbling as he went on. “If we go with the archaic meaning, it would be  _ anticipation of death, find safety from hopeless love _ or the more modern meaning would be more along the lines of  _ awaiting change, a sanctuary of hope _ .” Suga hoped for the latter, but wouldn’t be surprised by the first. Daichi probably had no idea of the flower language and just picked what he saw. Hitoka probably did the arrangement for him and placed it in the study while the Scholar was away.

Regardless, the Hero thought of him and took the time to put together such a lovely gift. The Scholar pondered his next move, then smiled. “I’ll help Kiyoko with dinner tonight.”  _ Helping to make his dinner would be a good gesture. _

Suga was initially kicked out of the kitchen. “But Kiyoko!” He stood outside of its hallowed grounds, a lopsided smile and a plea in his voice. The door cracked only a hair, the glint of her glasses startling him.

“Do you remember the last time you helped me prepare a meal for our armies?” She stepped outside of the kitchen, her cooking apron with hardly a smudge on it. “Over half of the army became ill and the other half had to act as an informal infirmary unit. To think one could make a dish too spicy for a demon.” She held a wood spoon in one hand, as if threatening him. 

“I swear I won’t touch the seasonings this time! I’ll only help prep the meats, or work on the bread rolls! I can knead dough for you.” He clasped her hands, a pout on his lips. She breathed a small, small sigh. She looked away from him, wondering if she would regret this. 

“It does appear I have one less pair of hands tonight, but only the bread. Natsu and I will prepare the rest of the meal.” As if he had just won the war, Suga perked up and rolled up his sleeves. 

The three worked diligently for the rest of the afternoon. Suga had enjoyed his time kneading dough and while Kiyoko wasn’t overseeing his work decided to add his own little twist to the dinner rolls. Kiyoko supervised Natsu who, despite her young age, handled a knife well. The Chief Maid kept a close eye on the spice cabinet and only added enough seasoning for flavor, as to not upset the human pallet. 

The meal tonight was pork stew with boiled potatoes and cabbage. The dinner table would include a few extra mouths to feed, but Kiyoko was nonetheless prepared. She entrusted the dining placement to Natsu, who washed her hands once done with food preparation. “Remember how I taught you to fold the napkins.”

“Of course, Miss Kiyoko!” Natsu gathered the dining ware for the evening onto the trolley and pushed her way out of the kitchen. A commotion erupted behind the door, but nothing shattered. The Chief Maid stared for a moment in that direction, but continued to monitor her simmering pot. 

“Don’t you dare leave those rolls unattended, my Lord.” Suga froze immediately, hardly moving a step from the brick oven.

“I just wanted to check on little Natsu.”

Luckily, nothing fell to the floor. Daichi and Asahi managed to catch the falling plates and bowls before that nightmare resolved. Hinata had been hit by the cart, knocked over to the floor but not mortally wounded. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” He rubbed the back of his head. 

“Maybe you should watch where you’re going, idiot,” Kageyama counted. 

“If you didn’t walk so close to the door, none of this would have happened!” Natsu pushed her cart aside, her hands on her hips. “And aren’t boys who want to be knights be more polite than that? Who taught you manners, a boar?” Months ago, she was never this articulate. 

Yamaguchi was trying not to laugh, but Tsukishima couldn’t stop himself. “Hey, Carrot-Top, she’s just like you,” he snickered. The resemblance was uncanny, the hair color, the big eyes, and the obnoxious volume. 

“We’re nothing alike!” They yelled in unison, which only garnered laughter from the other youngsters. 

Kiyoko stepped out of the kitchen, while Daichi loomed over Hinata. Words need not be spoken from them, as the kids knew what they needed to say.

“Sorry for shouting, that wasn’t very proper of me.” Natsu curtseyed with her apology, and it was accepted readily. 

“Sorry for shouting and not paying attention to where I was.” He bowed to the little maid. “Are you okay? You didn’t get hurt, right?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” She couldn’t help but stare at the boy now. They really did look alike, she’d never seen anyone with the same hair color before. Natsu looked up to Kiyoko, who had a softer expression now. The young maid smiled and looked upon the boys. “Dinner is almost done, so please wash up!”

“We will fetch you when everything is set,” Kiyoko added with practiced grace. 

The boys went across the home to wash up for the evening. Daichi and Asahi helped each other out of their armor, adhering to old habits. It was a quiet task, undoing straps and prying away sturdy metal. Neither spoke for a time, just like it had been before. Daichi looked over his friend, eyes following from the crown of his head to the back of his neck. How he managed to not get his head dirty was a miracle. “How long is your hair now?”

“Past my shoulder blades now, I think.”

“May I see?” 

A blush spread across the taller man’s cheeks, and he gulped nervously. “I suppose so, but I haven’t really taken care of it recently.” Daichi attempted to be gentle upon removing the hair tie, but it was knotted very well. 

“With how tight you do this, you might start going bald.” With a scared gasp and a bit of a snap, the tie broke. His hair unraveled in an unevenly wavy mess, but it did fall beyond his shoulder blades. He looked about the washroom and found a comb. “Now stay still.”

“Oh no, the last time you did this, you ripped out several knots. You’ll be the reason I go bald, not my hair tying skills!” He tried to move away, but the firm grasp on his shoulder made that impossible.

“I swear, I’ll be gentle.” Asahi hoped he wasn’t being lulled into a false sense of security, but his companion was surprisingly true to his word. It may have taken plenty of time, but he didn’t wince at any point, even with a particularly awful knot. “Since Hitoka has been busy, Natsu chose to have me do her hair. She made me learn right away how to be gentle or else.” 

“And my cries of pain weren’t enough to change your ways before?”

“I don’t know, a little girl is a little more convincing than you, Asahi.”

“Jeez, thanks.” Daichi looked over his hair, and started sectioning it off. It was clumsy at first, and he might have pulled a bit too hard here and there, but eventually, the Knight had a splendid braid. He retrieved another hair tie and finished the look. “Oh, wow. This actually looks nice.” He looked up to him with a smile. “Thank you.”

“Now you are starting to look presentable for dinner,” he teased. He began stripping his shirts, as they were still incredibly muddied. “I’ll wash your back if you wash mine?”

It was a quick and callous task. The water was cold and they made swift work of rinsing off the first few layers of grime. They hadn’t noticed a maid, but fresh linens were dropped off to the room. Asahi couldn’t help but glance at Daichi from time to time, as they redressed themselves. Both had plenty of battle scars, but the taller man didn’t have nearly the same kind of muscle mass. It was hard not to appreciate him. 

As they pulled on their doublets, a knock came to the door. It cracked open, the face of a little Natsu peered in. “Ms. Kiyoko wanted me to tell you that it’s time to eat!” Where the Chief Maid had grace and the Young Maid had modesty, the Little Maid was domineering. “Oh, that’s no fair, Mr. Daichi! I want a braid!”  _ And she’s not afraid to speak her mind, _ the hero sighed. He had to comply. 

Needless to say, the Knight and Hero were late to dinner. Daichi managed a braid, but Natsu’s hair had a temperament like its owner. They found empty chairs on either side of Suga and sat across from one another. Asahi had the great pleasure of sitting next to Hinata as well, while Kageyama sat beside Daichi. 

“While I know it sounds silly, I do want you boys to learn how to eat properly during formal events.” Suga looked around the table, noting glazed over eyes and one’s mouth hanging open and drooling. “Hinata!”

“Sorry, sir! It’s just the food smells amazing!” As if called upon, the food was brought out to the gathering. Kiyoko served the main dish, while Hitoka handled the appetizers. Natsu came out last with several dinner rolls that looked… like birds?

“What are these?” Daichi chuckled, as he took one in his hands. “They so… misshapen.” Some of the bird-shaped buns had heads disproportionate to their bodies, or wings that didn't stay with the bodies. 

“They’re kind of cute though,” Asahi commented, as he looked one over as well. “Did you make them, Miss Natsu?”

“No, it was—“

“Thank you, ladies, you may enjoy your meals as well.” He _wasn’t_ embarrassed, he wasn’t going to be embarrassed over this. The bread rolls did in fact look like birds, though the first few did come out lumpy and lopsided. “Alright, so I’m sure the men at the table know which spoons and forks to use for their meals, correct?” True to formal dining tradition, there were multiple spoons, forks, and knives. If he had to endure this hell in his youth, then everyone else would do the same. All of them would become gentlemen of formal dinners. 

It was a long and grueling process, which eventually crumbled into everyone scarfing down their food, regardless of it being a salad fork or a dessert spoon. Daichi noticed the dejected pout on Suga’s face, as he heavily seasoned his stew with a bright red spice. He ate the now red tinted stew half heartedly, though with the correct spoon for the meal. A bread bird sat behind the bowl, to which those soft hazel eyes stared at. 

_ Oh no,  _ he’s  _ the one that made them. _ Daichi looked away from the Scholar and accidentally met eyes with Asahi. His friend had been staring at him, a brow raised and his mouth full. Daichi furrowed his brows and then averted his gaze to his food. He was going to have to make it up to the Demon King for teasing him.

The boys were sent home, and Asahi spent the rest of his evening checking in with the builders and inspecting the progress of the new church. The maids went onto their cleaning tasks, which left Daichi sitting in the den alone. Suga sulked off to his study, probably working on the next lesson plan. 

“Hitoka,” he called, as he entered the formerly messy dining room. The girl had just cleared off the table and replaced the linen. She jumped nearly ten feet at the sound of her name, but tried to settle her nerves as the tall man approached her. “What would make you happy, if something upset you?”

“Candies.” Her answer was immediate, which threw off the Hero. She was normally one to panic over her answers before giving them. “My mother used to sneak candies from the lord’s kitchen from time to time, and seeing them always made me feel better.”

“I don’t think Karasuno has a sweets shop.” Daichi did his best to memorize the village, and there wasn’t much to remember. Maybe the Tsukishima trade shop would have something on their shelves, but if not, then he needed some sort of plan. “I’m sorry, but may I borrow you again?”


	11. Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Yachi is once again tasked to help the Hero with a small task. She goes shopping, hoping to find something that might help. A good son of a merchant should be able to help with that.

“I’ll never make food for him again.” Suga sulked into his papers, face down on his desk. Kiyoko was going through the study, making sure all dust was gone. The Scholar had spent quite a bit of time writing out his plans, what sort of budgetary needs he had to consider, and time frames he had to keep in mind. Needless to say, there was plenty of scrapped paper for the maid to tend to. “I can’t believe he made fun of them.”

“Maybe if you spent a bit more time on the bread rolls, instead of trying to be sneaky behind my back and failing to do so, then they would have all looked nicer.” Her aloof tone was stabbing. “Please lift your head, your tears will ruin your notes.”

Suga sat up, then straightened out his papers. He brushed away his tears, and sniffled his nose. “You’re absolutely right, I can’t let my feelings ruin all my hard work!” Just as he was about to get up, the Young Maid entered the room. “You’re actually the person I wanted to see, Hitoka!”

“I’m sorry?” She was already tasked with something else! Her eyes focused on his puffy ones, and concern washed over her. "Are you okay?"

“Please take this and go into town. Find something for yourself and Natsu, and surprise me with whatever you find in the shops down there.” The girl was handed a hefty bag of coin and was turned right around. She would have to search the study again later, but this accomplished a lot accidentally. She was paid of course, but to have the Scholar just hand over money on a whim, it was a good bonus for the plans she was setting in motion. The Young Maid took her sister to the town, and the two traveled to the few shops. They gathered ingredients for tonight’s meal, then made their final stop to the trade shop. 

“Hello, Miss Yachi,” a bored voice said, though the owner kept his eyes cast downward toward a book. 

“Hello, Mr. Tsukishima.” Kei was very smart, which Hitoka knew. The tests that Mr. Suga gave them were always difficult, but he always did well.  _ He could be going places if he were just a little nicer, _ she considered. 

“Your brother isn’t around today,” she commented, as her eyes followed Natsu around the shop. Tables and shelves were lined with knick-knacks and baubles from traveling merchants. More often than not, these were traded for items rather than just selling them. Her eyes eventually returned to Kei, who bore a sour expression. 

“Akiteru actually took off to become a travelling merchant.” Whether this was his normal salty nature or something far more bitter, Hitoka wasn’t too sure yet. The boy pushed his glasses up, then watched as Natsu was eyeing something a little too closely for everyone’s comfort. “What brings you here, Miss Yachi?”

“I was running an errand until I was told to also find something for myself, but I’m not sure what to be looking for.” The Young Maid sighed, as she browsed all the knick-knacks. Trinkets weren’t things that she was usually interested in, but a ring caught her eye. It was molded to look like a feather that would wrap around a finger and she wanted to so desperately try it on, and yet she wouldn’t touch it. 

“What errand would that be?” He was looking over his father’s ledger, considering the new merchandise. “Did the Scholar need something?”

“Something to cheer him up, yes.” She looked over to the scrolls on a nearby shelf and considered their seals. Maybe something new for his study would be nice. “Or rather, Mr. Daichi asked me to look for something for him. I don’t know what to do about those two.”  _ First it’s the flowers, now it’s something else. _

“Well, maybe you should figure out what you want first,” he said, as he stood from his counter. He crossed the room and looked over the rings that were set so nicely in a glass case. He lifted it and picked out just the one she had been looking at. “If I may?”

She stammered and could not find words. Natsu giggled at her sister, but continued to look around all the interesting things in the store. Yachi shakily raised her hand and he took it carefully. He slipped the feather ring onto her finger, and smirked to her. “I thought it would be a good fit for you.”

“I— umm, I should, maybe— Mr. Suga should— Or for Mr. Daichi, maybe, I—”

“You were asked to look for something for yourself, and now you have, so you should be able to focus on something for them, right?” Tsukishima looked down on the girl with calculating eyes, and she couldn’t tell if he was really trying to help or just trying to pinch coins from her.

“Thank you,” she mumbled. Natsu came up to her sister with a pouch and a brown smudge on her face. “What did you find?”

“It smells like the candies mother used to get us.” Hitoka looked over the contents of the bag, then considered her options.  _ Surely, Mr. Suga would have a cookbook on making candies, he has a book on everything! _ “Can we get it, please?”

“Depends on how much it is. Mr. Tsukishima?”

“I’ll give it to you with the purchase of that ring.” Miss Yachi spent time trying to argue with him on the matter. She insisted that he would lose business if he carelessly gave away items to certain individuals, but he refuted that it would cause a strengthening in bonds between frequent customers and store owners. Her cheeks puffed out when she insisted on throwing down more coins, but he wouldn’t take it. Their bickering ended when audience arrived, Mr. Yamaguchi came in with a sack of cured meats. 

“Mr. Yamaguchi,” she shouted, pointing in his direction and instantly making the young man nervous. “Wouldn’t Mr. Tsukishima lose business if he gives away his goods?”

“No, he does that all the time for me. It’s what friends do.” Yamaguchi looked confused, until he noticed the ring on the Young Maid’s finger. His eyes went wide, an accusatory stare between the ringed finger and his childhood friend. 

“It is  _ definitely _ not what you think.” Yachi realized what Tsukishima was picking up on, and started waving her hands frantically. Her face was boiling hot and she couldn’t meet either of their gazes.

“Definitely not, no, I paid for this, but he won’t let me pay for this pouch of powder!”

“No one had interest in it for a while, so just take it!”

“If I were Mr. Hinata or Kageyama, you would be charging me extra for it!”

Yamaguchi snickered, as the young lady challenged his friend. He decided to sit down behind the counter, which he only ever did when it was Kei running the shop. He looked around and considered all the new items on display. There was a sword hanging up over his head, one that was far too expensive for anyone to purchase, let alone trade for. He looked over the books and picked up one of his favorites that hasn’t been traded for in years. Kei would go so far to say that it already belonged to Tadashi, and that’s why it hasn’t left. 

It was about a princess and her unfortunate life as a fugitive. She made friends along the way and they protected her so that she could reclaim the throne from her evil uncle. He decided to pry open the book and start reading in the midst of their argument.  _ This sort of reminds me of the princess and one of the knights. _ Tadashi couldn’t help but to imagine his friend and classmates in these roles now, and it made the story all the more interesting. 

Miss Yachi eventually relented by purchasing more goods from the shop, only to receive further discounts. For the price of the silver ring, she received a compass, a pouch of familiar spice, and a small lyre for Natsu. Kei Tsukishima was an irritating man, but he drove hard bargains. She thanked him and apologized to Yamaguchi for the trouble she may have caused (she didn’t, but it was better to apologize anyways). She scurried off, Natsu in tow. 

“So you have a soft spot for Miss Yachi?” Yamaguchi mumbled, as his eyes left the words of the book. He watched his friend’s face carefully. Not a single emotion betrayed that countenance. _You're so hard to read sometimes, Tsukki._

“You do too, Tadashi. You can’t tell me that you haven’t offered discounts for your family’s meats.” Tsukishima straightened up the display tables and cases. He wiped away grimy fingerprints and cleared away dust. “Besides, helping her means helping the Scholar.”

“That’s a fair point.” He looked back to his book.

“You’re not jealous now, are you?” Kei teased. 

Tadashi fiddled with the cuff bracelet around his wrist, then eyed the one that Kei wore too. “Absolutely not!” He stuck his nose deeper into the book, if only to hide himself just a little.


	12. Just Can't Seem to do Things Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Yachi attempts to make the Hero fix his own issues. Things start to look up, only for things to start falling apart again between the Hero and the Demon King.

Yachi scolded herself for not getting something more interesting for the Scholar, but the man seemed inspired by the compass nonetheless. What was giving her a hard time was the Hero, as she was fed up with Mr. Daichi. “If he understands that he screwed up, then he should take the initiative and take care of Mr. Suga.”

“But you know he’s shy,” Natsu whined. “Mr. Daichi can be all  _ yah, swish, ha, gyah! _ ” She took a baguette and swung it around like a sword in the kitchen. “He’s good at yelling at the boys, but he’s not very good at talking to Mr. Suga.”

“He also stumbles over his words around Mr. Asahi.” Hitoka has watched them dance around conversations and it was getting a little obnoxious. They could spar all they wanted, but they needed time to talk. 

Natsu gasped, cupping her cheeks to keep her jaw from dropping . “Wait, does Mr. Daichi like Mr. Asahi too?”

“Maybe, I’m not sure.” Hitoka remembered their first few awkward days. It was silly to see them fumble through words, trip through conversations, and just down right not be able to speak, even with the Scholar around. Mr. Suga would stare at Daichi with a lingering gaze, and still make glances to Asahi, as if trying to get into his head and learn more. She considered the confusing relationship between her master and the swordsmen. Hitoka didn’t want to get tangled up in that mess anymore than she already was. “I’m making Mr. Daichi work on his apology for Mr. Suga.” 

“How?”

“I’ll need your help, Natsu.”

What Hitoka really needed was someone who wasn’t afraid to speak their mind. At an early age, Hitoka learned to keep quiet and to herself. It kept her out of most trouble and saved her hide on more than one occasion. Natsu wasn’t punished for speaking out, she didn’t spend enough time around the old lord to know that specific fear. She has only been alive long enough to fear just a small handful of things.

Natsu, the bright ball of sunshine she was, marched straight into Daichi’s room with no regard to privacy or personal space. The man was steadily asleep, but definitely not for long. “ _Mister Daichi!_ ” Natsu hopped into his bed and shook him. He instinctively put her under the covers, summoned his sword, then looked around the room for enemies. The girl started thrashing under the sheets. Her panic startled him and he immediately uncovered her. 

Her pupils were blown wide, her breathing erratic. Daichi dismissed his weapon and sat cross legged on the bed. He scooped up the little girl and patted her head soothingly. “Natsu, I’m sorry, I thought you were under attack.” She was shaking, his words falling on deaf ears. The unfocused gaze was familiar, the unsteady breath even more so.  _ Asahi has been through this many times _ . Daichi sat and guided Natsu through measured breathing. 

For her, it was like hours, but for Daichi, it was minutes. She looked up to him, exhausted and the light from her eyes gone. Little tears trickled down her cheeks, and he gently wiped them away. “Mr. Daichi, you wouldn’t put me in a bag, right?”

_ Oh, god.  _ “Never.” She hugged him tightly and hid her face in his chest. She was upset, horribly horribly upset. Natsu had a plan and she meant to follow it through to the end, regardless of bad feelings and memories.

“Mr. Daichi, can we go to the kitchen?” He picked her up and held her up in one arm, wincing at the cold but resigned to her request. He padded towards the kitchen, mostly bare besides trousers. He felt bad for anyone who would be running around this late at night, and hoped that no one was awake to see him.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Hitoka gathering ingredients and referencing a book from Suga’s library. She only glanced at him once before shrieking and hiding beneath the table. She stammered out, “Mr. Daichi, you’re— you, Natsu, why are you, what—” 

“I’m sorry, Miss Yachi, this looks bad, I’ll find a shirt.” He sat Natsu down on the table, feeling far more naked than he already had been. Natsu hopped down, snatched an apron from its hook and offered it to the man. “I… guess this works.”

“Natsu, you didn’t let him get dressed?” She was whispering, despite the fact that the only person she was trying to hide from was in the room with them still. “Mr. Daichi, I’m so sorry for Natsu waking you up this late.”

“It’s fine, really,”  _ this is embarrassing. _ "She came and woke me up, and scared me, you see," he paused, but the little girl gave him pleading eyes. He swallowed his words and found something else to say. “Um, is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, this is for you to fix things with Mr. Suga.” Hitoka crawled out from under the table. She straightened her apron, then set before him the sugar and what she discovered to be chocolate from the trade shop. 

“And for asking so much from Hitoka!” Natsu huffed, trying to bring back her chipper self. “We are maids, but only in training! We can’t do everything yet. You should learn to use your words and take your own actions from time to time!” The little girl definitely recovered from her previous episode. Her eyes might have still been red, but her voice was back to full strength.  _ Maybe she really is related to Hinata _ , Daichi considered vaguely. 

“Alright, I get it. Can you show me what to do?”

Miss Yachi did her best to instruct the man, but she had a terrible time keeping track of what she was doing. A half dressed man was distracting, but the chocolates were important. They mixed the chocolate and sugar with milk, taking time to smoothly blend them together. They separated the mixture into several bowls and added different ingredients like nuts and berries. Daichi looked through the cabinets and found the spice that Suga always used with his dinner. He added that into a small portion, hoping it would be something he’d like.

Their endeavors spanned the whole night. The young maids were asleep at the table, after hand wrapping each morsel. The Hero too was dozing off, hands aching from all their meticulous work. The sun was starting to break through the window, just as the Chief Maid entered the kitchen. His eyes caught onto some movement, though he couldn’t tell if they were ghosts or actual people fluttering about the room. He looked up with half lidded eyes and a kind smile. “Good morning, Miss Kiyoko.”

“Good morning, Sir Hero.”

“You know I prefer  _ Daichi. _ ” His head lulled into his folded arms and his eyes slipped shut. 

“Good morning, Daichi,” she repeated, after petting his hair.  _ I see why My Lord praised it so much. Very soft. _ She glanced between her spectral copies and motioned them to carry on with their tasks. One ghost scooped up the young maids and sent them off to their room. Another took Daichi to bed. Kiyoko and another copy began preparing breakfast.  _ The work of a maid is never done. _

Sugawara awoke as a body was placed carefully onto his bed. The man was warm, despite what little clothes he wore. The Demon King was well aware of the man’s habit to sleep nearly naked, but to be wearing an apron to bed was strange sight. The ghost of Kiyoko nodded to him, as though to explain her current tasks and what she just accomplished. He nodded in return before it disappeared. 

Suga pulled his blanket over and huddled up closer to the man.  _ He’s so warm _ . His eyes drifted close again. The Demon King once shared a bed with Kiyoko, but the two kept their distance. To share a bed with the Hero though, it was so comfortable and peaceful. The man moved in his sleep, draping an arm over Suga.  _ I think I could die happily now. _

Hours passed and Daichi was the first to wake. He looked down to the fluff of silver and smiled warmly.  _ Maybe a little more sleep can’t hurt. _ The Hero relaxed more, then realized.  _ Wait, this is Koushi. _ He stiffened immediately, figuring out an escape route from Suga’s entangling arms. The guilt of waking him prevented him from actually moving.

“Daichi,” Koushi murmured. He opened his eyes slightly, looking sweet like honey. “You need to relax, you’re as stiff as a board.” He kept his eyes trained on the man’s face, ignoring just how close the two of them really were.  _ No need for stupid sword jokes _ , the Demon King scolded himself.

“Sorry, I’m not used to...this.” Daichi gently smoothed down Koushi’s hair.  _ It’s so soft. _ “You’re too cute like this.” He couldn’t believe he spoke and could only hope that his face didn’t show how embarrassed he was. 

Koushi couldn’t look at him, he couldn’t get away from him either. The only option he had was to bury his face in Daichi’s apron clad-chest. “Don’t say things like that. No one would take me seriously as a Demon King.”  _ Please don’t let this moment end. _

It was soft and quiet for a while, but the Scholar’s stomach couldn’t take it anymore. It rumbled so loudly and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh. Koushi sat up and looked away from the man next to him. He immediately stopped chucking and gently took his hand. “Koushi, I’m sorry about what I said about the bread rolls and laughing at you. You can be mad at me, I deserve that much.” 

“I wasn’t mad at you, just embarrassed.” Koushi kept his back to him. Maybe he was mad, but he couldn’t face the Hero with that. Of all the sins that he embodied most, it would be Pride, and it hurt most when loved ones teased him.  _ Loved? He isn’t… _ Fear started to set in. Daichi was so tense when they were near each other. What if he really didn’t want to be close? Maybe all of the Scholar’s careful planning and people reading was wrong. 

Koushi got out of bed, and forced himself into a smile. “Come on, let’s see if breakfast is ready.”

Koushi couldn’t look at him for the rest of the morning. Daichi did change into fresh clothes, and while he looked normal, he too was acting differently. Kiyoko was annoyed, though it wouldn’t show.  _ The intent on you two waking up together was to make you happy, not this. _ She finished preparing breakfast, right on time as usual. She looked to the clock then to the grumpy men at her table. “Did you both wake up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“I’m not sure I know what you mean by that,” Her Lord was clearly more upset than he was letting on. She looked to Daichi who looked like he just lost a sparring match with Asahi. “Kiyoko, can I have my meal brought to my study?” Without waiting for a response, the Demon King left the table and headed back upstairs. Daichi attempted to say something, but smothered his words and laid his head down on the table.

“You did apologize to him, right?”

“Of course I did!” Daichi looked up to her, then shrunk back down upon seeing her glare. “I swear I did, it’s just, I think I screwed up again,” he resigned himself to the safety of his arms and the sturdy table. He considered his options and his words following. “What can I do to help him? I can’t help him here anymore.”

The Chief Maid looked the man over, then sighed. “My Lord does not know this as a fact yet, but unrest has been stirring in the Demon Realm.” She served his food with a small frown. “I don’t recommend running off on your own, but judging by My Lord’s behavior, speaking to him right now wouldn’t be for the best.”

Daichi sat up once more, eyes cast to his hands. He’s been through this before, an unspoken apology and a missing farewell.  _ I can’t really do that again, can I? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped watching MaoYuu while writing this, in hopes of not copying it word for word. I hope this ends up being a more entertaining read for people. Thank you for reading!


End file.
